Survival
by Panzerkampfwagen1944
Summary: The group is on the run, the jaws of 'Them' follow in their wake. Their act's pressuring them consistently in this battle for Survival. (SYOC OPEN - FIRST FAN-FIC, CRITICISM WELCOMED)
1. SYOC Basic Information & Taster

_**Survival**_

 **SYOC Form**

 _Survival is my FIRST Fan fic and will certainly not be my last, it's a SYOC story focusing on my OC (Bill Overbeck) with your OC's and the main HOTD Group. Although this does sound familiar as there are many fic's like it, I'm hoping that this can be unique with your help. Constructive criticism is welcomed and OC's should be PM'ed to me, I won't read reviews containing OC's. Now enough random chit-chat, If you want to send me an OC then that's fine, Look on my profile for the form. This fic will be set in Tokonosu, Japan, with the first few chapters talking about everyday life for Bill. Everything below is simply a taster, which is why it's so short. This was done on my tablet._

 _-s-_

Boredom. You can't stop it and it'll always come back to haunt you, whether you like it or not although it seems to be a bit more prevalent on planes like the one I was on now, My mother sat next to me clearly trying to sleep. We were on our way to Tokonosu, Japan because my mother and brother found a job there which would pay so much more than their current jobs.

I haphazardly looked at my watch with an emotionless, cold face, my nerves having steeled by the constant bullying of classmates back in London. We still had roughly an hour on the flight and my phone, a Motorola G4, was out of power. Looking up from my watch and around the dull, enclosed space we sat, I pondered what this new life would entail. I heard a yawn in my close proximity, before stating in my usual deep voice;

"Morning"

My mother yawned before returning the greeting and asking in a childish tone 'Are we there yet?' I didn't respond, instead deciding to look forward, her attempt at lightening my mood having failed. My brother and father sat on the seats in front of us. For those of you who don't know, my name's Bill Overbeck. I have pink eyes and black hair, standing at 5"9' with pale white skin. I'm what you could call an emotionless loner, considering the fact that when around lot's of strangers I rarely spoke. My brother looked back at me, stating in his light voice that we only have a mere 20 minutes left until landing.

I sighed, before thinking to myself " _Day one of my new life in a foreign country and i'm already bored... nice_ "


	2. Chapter 1 - A Normal day in Tokonosu

**Survival**

 **Chapter 1 – A Normal day in Tokonosu**

 _ONE MONTH AFTER FIRST ARRIVING ON THE PLANE:_ _ **Z-DAY -1 – 07/09/16**_

A beeping echoed through the small space I knew as my room, waking me up and pissing me off.

 ***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***

It continued its onslaught of terror without mercy, practically forcing me to get up. I yawned and quickly turned off the alarm clock. I couldn't help but think back to those 'Jobs' my Brother and Mother got, I Found out that my brother managed to get a job as security at the Takagi household, while my mother managed to get a job at a local auto-repair shop.

I Stood up from my bed and began looking for my clothes so I could go to high-school… again. My first day there went fine and I did my usual routine of ignoring people except from those who, after observation, i felt would be valuable assets and good friends. So far, I have only managed to gain 3 friends and multiple acquaintances. These 3 friends were Kohta Hirano, Saya Takagi and Morita – I originally met Kohta in a Sevenson store while I was buying some chocolate that was imported from Britain, He struck up a conversation about it and I continued it. We soon became good friends after we decided to play video-games together.

Saya takagi is classed as one of my brother's (Michael Overbeck) bosses. We were paired up for a science project a few day's after I arrived, I began talking about how my brother works for her family and I also spoke to her about multiple different… theory's I have about certain subjects. Whenever I messed up she always pointed out my mistake and called me an idiot, I was never offended though as mere words will never harm me.

Morita is a friend with benefits, our friendship is a mutual exchange of information, with him asking for information about people in my class or people around the school and me asking for things in return for said information. The only reason I struck the deal in the first place was because of how persistent he was, always asking me when I could due to him over-hearing from one of his friends who I particularly don't like that I'm 'Always Listening'. We occasionally hung out after class and pranked a few idiots, but that's really it.

By now I had gotten changed into my usual clothes. Because the school wasn't too strict on uniforms, you could wear anything if it was 'Appropriate', and as such I was wearing my usual black jacket with matching headset and flat cap along with simple black tracksuit bottoms with white stripes going down the side. I rushed downstairs to see my brother eating some toast. My brother was a whopping 10 Years older than me, with him being 26, my father being 50 and my mother being 47. My father, Garry Overbeck, managed to get a job in an office on the other side of the Onbetsu Bridge. My mother, Helen Overbeck, could be seen making some coffee through the glass kitchen door. Looking at Mike, I quickly said;

"Mike, mind if I borrow some toast?" Showing some emotion to keep them happy

"No, you can't have my toast for the 7th time in a row!" he said, frowning

I quickly swiped a piece of toast and ran for my life, my brother yelling profanities, I burst through the glass door as my mother looked at me with a confused expression

" _What are you doing?"_ She stated in perfect English, we always spoke our native language at home unless we wanted to practice our Japanese like I was sub-consciously doing a second ago.

" _I stole mike's toast again because I needed it and now he wants to kill me!"_ I Said over-dramatically as my brother put me in a headlock and hit me once.

My mother simply laughed at the entire situation before stating with a smirk on her face _"Alright, that's enough you two, Bill, go to school and Mike?" – "Yes?"_ Mike said with an angry expression _"Calm down, It's just a piece of toast! Nothing' to worry about!"_ I knew how my brother LOVED toast and my mother also knew. If we were to... Undervalue toast he would rant for HOURS. I Sprinted over to my bag, which was a Black stealth backpack with white zips and put it on my back, hearing mike talking about the benefits of toast.

Closing the door with my phone at the bottom of my bag, I walked calmly towards my Yamaha SR-400 before starting it's engine with a smile on my face. Digging through my bag, I looked for my combat goggles. When I found them, I saw mike burst through the door with dad following behind with a confused expression on his face. Mike immediately began preaching about toast as I laughed my ass off and drove off as fast as possible. Remembering the silent act I put up for school, I quickly steeled my nerves and hoped for the best.

Our house was located near the Takagi household on a hill up towards it, allowing for my brother to easily get to work on time without delay. I drove through the streets of Tokonosu, towards my first destination: School. The one thing I never really liked.

A few minutes later I had arrived at school, pulling into the empty parking space I would usually enter. I saw Morita stepping off his 250cc Honda CBR250R. I calmly walked up to him, preparing to speak in Japanese and not English. Before I had managed to reach him, he had whipped around and smiled at me

"Bill! How's it going buddy?" He stated cheerfully

"Good." I replied bluntly. From what he knew this usually signified something to do with toast.

"Brother preaching about toast again?" He said, a large smile growing on his face

"Yep" A Grin of my own slowly forming.

His smile quickly faded as he got back to the topic at hand. I was supposed to find out information on a 'Miyamoto', which I did. "Got the info I asked for?"

"Got the payment?" I stated, all previous emotions having faded.

"Yessir! Got it right here!" He said as he handed me 6 Chocolate bars. I LOVED Chocolate, which is why I always asked him to pay me in chocolate.

"Alrighty then, here's what I've found out" I stated, smiling as I shoved the chocolate into my stealth bag and gave him the A4 Piece of paper with all the information I collected about the girl on it. I collected my information by slowly observing my target and overhearing conversations. I always payed attention to every conversation I could to get the most info as More info meant more chocolate!

He looked up at me from the piece of paper before looking at his watch, quickly saying "Oh! You're going to be late for class! Thanks for the information and all, but Get your ass to class before I drag you to it!" I smiled at the statement before saying thanks and walking to class 2-A.

I Calmly walked into class, knowing that we always had history first. I sat right at the back with my two friends Kohta Hirano and Saya Takagi being seated at the front. My last target, Miyamoto, sat right in front of me. I let out a sigh before muttering in English _"Great… More history. Just what we need"_

* * *

The first few lessons went fast and by now it was break. I was leaning against a wall with my headset blocking out most sound as **Sabaton – The Lost Battalion** Blared through the buds, my phone being wirelessly hooked up to the headset. I saw Kohta walking towards me and quickly muted the music through a button located on the left ear.

"You still up for that L4D2 Game tonight?" He stated, holding a can of what seemed to be Diet Pepsi

"Yes" Was my simple response. A look of surprise adopted my face as I asked him "Kohta… Did you install all the mods?"

He sheepishly looked away saying "No… Not all of them, I couldn't stop laughing last time I used all of them!"

I smiled, stating "Fair enough" in my usual deep voice

"Well, I got to go talk to a friend of mine, see you later!" He stated, before walking away from my corner located close to the stairs, and down the hall. When he disappeared from view I decided to continue playing music, thinking about how we were going to get through the campaign 'Dark Carnival' with only melee weapons.

* * *

 _ **A FEW MORE BORING LESSONS LATER…**_

It was the end of the day and I was bored, yet eager to start the tricky task we had set ourselves on L4D2. I walked out of the building and looked to my left, seeing a few people who I disliked near my motorbike. I sent a quick glare their way, which they entirely ignored, before I heard a loud cough coming from my right. I heard it again.

 ***Cough***

The cough was clearly fake, and I wasn't paying enough attention to realise that it was Takagi coughing to get my attention. She got up behind me and said "Idiot!" In an angry tone, at which point I finally turned around to look at her.

Takagi always wore her school uniform and never wore anything different, and from what I knew it's because her parents disliked it when she was 'Informal in school'. She has orange eyes and pink hair done up in two ponytails to the side.

"What's the matter?" I stated calmly, resisting the urge to grin at how angry she was

"Why is it that whenever I try and get your attention you ALWAYS Ignore me for at least 30 seconds? Are you an idiot or something?!" she nearly yelled angrily

A grin formed on my face as I said calmly "I'm so used to ignoring people that I'll ignore random coughs. Try a different tactic next time!"

She growled in frustration before saying "You better have done the revision for the test tomorrow"

My grin became more apparent as I stated sarcastically "There's a test tomorrow?!"

Her eye twitched. And then it twitched again. She simply walked off, shaking her head.

I began laughing before shouting after her "Just so that you know, I did revise, I'm just annoying you!"

"I KNEW THAT YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at me before getting in the back seat of a Black Chevrolet Tahoe as it drove off. The Tahoe was driven by a driver hired by the Takagi family. I chuckled and walked to my bike, sitting on it and starting the engine. I gave a quick glare to the douchebags I mentioned earlier and drove off slowly, obeying speed limits.

I never went straight home, I always stopped at 2 places along the way: That Sevenson store me and Kohta met in and the Auto-shop that my mother worked in. My first stop would be the store as it's where I get all my 'Classic British Stuff' as the cashier, Paul, put it.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later**

It was late at night and the intense game of Dark Carnival with only melee weapons was over. I laid in my bed with a grin plastered to my face, the mass number of mods having made my day, I Mean seriously, having Shrek chase you around while all you have is a frying pan that looks like a cat is fun.

I laid back and set my alarm clock to the usual 7:30 Wake-up time before dosing off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _That was chapter one of the story, written on my computer this time rather than my Tablet, which might explain any improvements in quality. Next chapter is Z-Day everyone, so prepare for those undead abominations to begin tearing up the school like a 1000 Degree knife to butter! (Or just a regular knife, I don't think it makes too much of a difference to butter, unless you want to argue that 'BURNT BUTTER IS THE BEST BUTTER!'_

 _-Panzer_


	3. Chapter 2 - Z-DAY

**Survival**

 **CH2 – Z-DAY**

 _ **Z-DAY – 08/09/16 – 6:30**_

My eyes shot open as I felt something touch my face, I looked ever so slightly to my left to see a spider on my face. I quickly batted it away, letting it scurry off before looking at the time – It was 6:30, an hour before the planned wake-up time. Turning off my alarm I put on the same clothes as yesterday and looked through my bag. I did a mental checklist of items:

 **A Bottle of water? Check.**

 **All my school books? Check.**

 **4 Pens, 4 Pencils and 2 Small Rubbers? Check.**

 **Chocolate? Check.**

 **Goggles? Check.**

With my mental checklist completed, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, seeing no one awake and no one around. Looking out of the window that overlooks the drive I saw all our vehicles parked up neatly. Mike's Subaru WRX STI was parked on the drive, along with My Mother's BMW M6 and my Father's Mitsubishi Outlander. I rubbed my eyes, looking for my bike before spotting it leaning against our fence.

I looked around for my phone and quickly shoved it in my pocket, before searching, and finding a piece of paper, writing on it that I would be 'Out for a bit' and I'd be back at 7:20. Currently it was 6:50, so I had more than enough time to drive up to Sevenson and get some stuff.

Picking up my bag, walking out and then locking the front door, I took out my goggles from my stealth bag and put them on. Grabbing my bike and hopping on it, I started the engine and drove down the cold, empty streets towards the Sevenson situated on the other side of the bridge on a hill.

* * *

The drive to the Sevenson was a calm one, with little to no traffic and no pedestrians. It only took 10 Minutes to get here! Opening the door, I walked In, spotting the cashier everyone who visited knew, Paul.

"Paul, how's it going?" I stated in my usual calm yet cold demeanor.

As usual, he didn't reply, instead opting for staring into space as usual. Paul NEVER Spoke and never parted with that cricket bat of his.

"Fine, don't talk to me then!" I said in a sarcastic tone before smiling, looking around the store for the things I came here for: Pepsi Max, Aero Mint Bubble and finally, a simple cheese sandwich. Finding the items required, my phone went off in my pocket. Dropping the items on a small empty shelf, I answered the call I was getting.

"Yes?" I said simply, I had not bothered to check the number. I never checked the number.

" _Bill, where are you?"_ Said my father in a cold, deep voice. My father was who I got my deep and cold voice from, my father was also who I got my pink eyes from.

Switching to English, I told him simply _"Look for the note I put down, it'll explain everything simply."_

Some rustling was heard through the phone along with a bit of coughing as he searched around. Eventually finding it he said _"Oh sorry, I didn't see it there. Be sure to get me some 'Pokka cookies and cream', will you?"_

Sighing, knowing he was addicted to the blasted stuff, I replied _"Sure. Talk to you soon"_ Before hanging up. First it was father with his Pokka, then it was Mike with his toast. What next? Am I going to develop and addiction to something and then praise it as though it were an original copy of the holy bible? No.

Picking up my items again, I grabbed 2 Bottles of Pokka and walked to the till, at which I put the required amount of yen on the counter, before calmly walking out. To be honest I could have just run out without paying, considering how unresponsive Paul is, but I'm not a douche-bag. I wouldn't do that.

Walking out the store and over to my bike, I shoved all the stuff I just bought into my bag and hopped on the bike, As I put the key into the ignition, my phone started ringing for the second time, looking at it I saw it was Morita. Deciding to find out what he wanted, I put him on the line to me.

"Hey Bill, do you know much about a 'Saya Takagi'" He asked calmly

I rarely ever questioned his motives, but if he want's information about a friend, I want a reason. And payment. "Why?"

"Well, I just asked her out on a date for the third time in a row, and she denied me again! I was wondering if you knew anything that may help 'Increase my chances' so to say." I simply face-palmed at this.

"I'm not willing to give away information about good friends of mine, even if you pay. Sorry buddy" I spoke coldly.

"I can understand that. Although if you ever change your mind, hit me up!" He said in a cheerful tone before hanging up. I sighed immediately once he hung up, knowing that he wouldn't stop bugging me until I made a deal with him about this. Starting up the engine of the bike, I went back to my house.

* * *

I was 3 minutes over my deadline, probably because of those 2 phone calls. I had already given my dad his Pokka and I was sitting back eating the sandwich I bought. I had left everything else I bought in my stealth backpack, which I left on the stairs along with my Motorola G4. My mother had already gone to work, and as such her car wasn't out front, replacing its spot was my bike.

I went over to the computer located not too far from the TV or the kitchen, it being situated roughly in the middle of both against a wall. It was a decent gaming PC, Considering its custom. I don't know it's exact details, but I know it can run CS:GO at 346 FPS. Booting it up and opening steam, I looked through my list of games before deciding to do a quick game of Day of Defeat. The game was old, yet still extremely good for its age, a feeling of nostalgia washing over me as it's graphics made me cringe internally.

Looking at my old watch, which I'm extremely sure is going to break soon, I found out the time, it being 7:50 – I was meant to leave 5 Minutes ago, quickly shutting down the PC I rushed towards the door, grabbing my bag and phone from the stairs and yelling back at them _"I got to go! I'll see you later!"_ I got a few mumbled replies as I slammed the door shut and ran for my bike. Slotting the key into the ignition I revved the engine and sped off towards the school, wanting to beat the morning traffic

* * *

 _ **Z-DAY – 08/09/17 – 8:10**_

I had barely managed to beat the morning rush. While driving, I couldn't help but think to all those CS Games I played with angry Russians yelling crazy insults at me while telling me to rush. Steeling my nerves again, I walked away from my bike, the cold Friday morning air biting at my face, my eyes stinging because I forgot to put my goggles on. I took off my headset yet left my hat on, shoving the headset into my nearly full bag. I walked up to my classroom, 10 minutes early and waited at the door, as people slowly began moving to where they needed to go. I saw a familiar acquaintance of mine come down the hall.

He was the tallest person in the school, standing at a gigantic 7"1 and weighing at 320 pounds. He was 2 years older than me with red dreaded hair that reached his back, Piercing amethyst eyes and milk chocolate skin. He was muscular and, although he had 'great looks' per Fujimi's local slut's conversation I overheard, he was way too tall. Speaking of her royal sluttiness, I saw her walk by, her name was Yuuki Miku, well renown for her tendency to flirt and attempts to sell her body for cash.

The man's name was Sairon Hollowman, and although he was older than me, I originally met him in gym class in the first week I got here. We didn't really get the chance to speak often and as such I never classed him as a friend, although he was cold hearted and smart, just like me. He wore a red hoodie with red boots, black jeans and a white shirt.

In a calm and collected voice, he said "Wassup?"

"Not much, all things considering" I replied simply

"I got a car yesterday" He stated without smiling

Now this was something I was interested about. Vehicles. It's how I knew all the names! "What car did you get? Was it something like I suggested?" I said with a grin appearing

"Yep, I took your advice and got an SUV, more specifically a Red Ford Explorer" he stated proudly

"More red stuff? I thought you had enough of that already!" I said in my usual cold tone. He simply glared in response before stating "I need to get to class. I'll be sure to try and talk to you later" while walking away.

I looked at him as he walked down the hall, a few more people who are a part of the class having arrived by now. **"He's going to forget again. I can tell."** I thought to myself callously. Checking my watch again, I noticed the hands had stopped moving altogether, my earlier statement about this shitty watch being true. I took off the watch and shoved it in my bag, deciding to worry about it later. I looked at who had arrived so far and saw Miyamoto again, along with a few people who I don't know the names of and Takagi.

Walking up to Takagi, I go to say something, but she beats me to it "You've forgotten about the test, haven't you?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone

A wave of realization and shock struck me, my eyes widening in a desperate hope to remember the revision I did 2 days ago, she simply looked at me, right in my eyes before stating in a callous tone "Pink eyed idiot, now what did you want to say?"

The words didn't harm me, yet I got back to the question "So, Morita called me, asking for information about you."

"Oh, he did? Well, that's any chance of him getting the privilege to go on a date with ME being ruined." She said with a scowl "Thanks' for confirming the theory that you have been selling information, by the way" a mix between a scowl and a smirk having formed on her lips.

"Thank—Wait a second…" I said as the realization that she knew about our little deals sunk in. "Tell no-one of this" I said calmly before walking back to the door of the class, her eyes drilling holes into the back of my head. By now everyone that was in the class was here, Kohta included. We all walked into class and sat down normally. It was business as usual up to this point. The female teacher, Aya Miruka, announcing loudly to the class "I hope everyone's ready for the test we have today!" a large grin forming as many students began freaking out. I noticed a seat empty as I looked around the room, it probably belonged to Takashi Komuro, or as he is known by the class, 'That one guy who rarely attends this lesson'.

* * *

The first two lessons went as good as they can go, multiple people having failed the test and others having failed to do the science homework we had to hand in after the history test was done.

Leaning against my usual spot next to the stairs, I put my bag on the floor, crouched down and began looking through it, eventually finding what I was looking for – My Aero mint bubble chocolate. Zipping up my bag and putting it back in its rightful spot upon my shoulders and against my back, I began eating the lovely stuff, savouring the minty taste. In no less than 4 minutes, the entire sharing block was gone. A few crumbs and a wrapper being all that was left. I heard some steps to my left and saw a certain somebody who I hated coming up the stairs.

His name was Tsunoda. He had brown eyes and brown & yellow hair, wearing the usual school uniform. It's not that I hated him for his looks, I hated him because of how much of a bully he was. He would attempt to rob people for money and usually get away with it if he never successfully robs them. Knowing him, he was about to try something on me, although my wallet was in my bag and not in my pockets, so for all he knows I have no money.

"Hey Dweeb" he states, trying to be intimidating, although he looked stronger than me physically, I could still overpower him if I wanted to. I knew this because I watched a 15-year-old girl nearly knock him out with one punch last week. Whenever I see that kid, who I later found out is called Shiruki Hazumi, I always call her One-tap, considering how she nearly one-tapped a well-known bully.

I look towards him with a bored expression "Don't you have anything better to do with your time rather than make bad overused insults?"

He looked offended and slightly shocked that I replied in such a manner to him. "Don't act all shocked, you're a spoilt brat at heart and you bully people because you already have everything you need. It's pathetic." I spat out in disgust, making him angrier, his facial expression visibly contorting to one of sheer anger

I simply point towards a camera looking in the direction of the stairs before looking to him "That camera watches everything that happens on these stairs, so if you want to try something you're going to have to wait. I'd suggest that you leave the area immediately before I force you to leave" He proceeded to walk off angrily, each step making a stomping sound, only showing how angry he is over some stupid words. I smirked and waited for the next lesson calmly by staring off into space.

* * *

It was halfway through lesson 3, which was maths, when Komuro slammed open the door and walked over to Miyamoto. He pulled her up from her seat saying in a shocked yet calm tone "Come with me, we're going to get out of here" Miyamoto stared at him, shocked as Takagi stood up, as though she was insulted. "Wha- What are you talking about?" Another student, one with grey hair, stood up. I did not know his name, but it's clear that he had some form of connection to Miyamoto. "Dude, what are you doing?" he said, before Takashi asserted "People just got killed by the front gate"

This had to be a prank and I was sure of it. I simply stood up as they continued arguing, grabbed my bag and walked to the window calmly. Sure enough, I could see blood splattered across the concrete. No-one seemed to notice me leave, but that might be because of the lack of light in the room, we WERE in the middle of watching a long ass presentation, after all. I heard some steps down the hall, and saw the trio seemingly 'arming up' as it would be put. If they were getting weapons, I would be getting weapons, no point in being defenseless, after all. I slowly walked down the stairs towards the Tech Department, in search of a hammer. The intercoms lit up as the principal began talking down the microphone _**"This announcement is for all the students, an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now, all students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repea- Wai—What are you doing?!"**_ The principal's screams could be heard loud and clear through the intercoms. In a few seconds, all hell would break loose, so I quickly moved towards the side of the tech department door, waiting for everyone to rush out, at which point I would move in and grab what I needed. As much as I wanted to take everything, I couldn't with my current backpack and I needed to leave stuff for other survivors of whatever is going on.

Screams of overreacting students echoed through the halls as people rushed out the door for a solid 4 seconds, which was when I slipped in and closed the door. I began searching tool cabinets for a decent hammer before finding one on the floor at a workbench, probably dropped in the rush. Unfinished work was scattered around the room. Lots of footsteps could be heard outside, so I decided to wait it out for a bit. 10 minutes later and all I could hear was a constant groaning and shuffling sound, loud enough to mask my footsteps and breath, yet not full-blown talking or running. Slowly I walked out of the door, Blunt hammer in hand to see students caked in blood stumbling around slowly, a dead look in their eyes. None of them seem to have noticed me yet and were busy chewing on nearby corpses. **"What happened here? Why is any of this happening? What are these… things?"** were the exact thoughts running through my head at the time. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, my focus being on escaping this shithole.

I heard fighting down the hall, slowly I dodged the blood covered individuals that shuffled towards the sound and when clear of many them, I jogged towards it. There in front of me stood Sairon and Morita, Morita wielding a small pipe and Sairon using a bow, killing those individuals. I had no idea as of why they would kill them, but Morita seemed to be losing faith in everything, judging by the look in his eye. He was going to snap soon and I knew it. Sairon kept a cool face throughout, firing arrows that pierced their skulls. I simply walked over to Morita, who was letting Sairon kill what few were left from the small fight.

"What in the name of all that is holy is happening right now?" I asked

He looked at me, fear in his eyes "Some sort of… infection. People dying and eating other people from the grave… dead…" He was losing it, you could tell from his shaky voice.

From what I could deduce, and from what I was told, an infection was spreading from person to person through bitemarks, I only thought bitemarks after I looked at the bodies and saw bites on them.

Turning to Sairon, I asked him simply "Where did you get the bow?"

"The archery club you dolt" was his blunt, offensive reply

"We should stick together and work as a unit, improve all of our chances of survival" I stated with a frown on my face. They nodded in simple agreement as we exchanged no more words and went up the flight of stairs located nearby, quickly disposing of those abominations that stood in our way

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Big thanks to LARONRX for sending me his OC, Sairon, to use in the story. I'll be releasing another chapter tomorrow at some point. I do not own HOTD or any vehicles mentioned. All credits go to their rightful owners. I am still accepting OCs_

 _-Panzer_


	4. Chapter 3 - Fujimi Exploration

**Survival**

 **CH3 – Fujimi Exploration**

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Big thanks to everyone who sent me an OC So far, and I will be accepting OC's for a long time, so don't hesitate to send one, although they might die in the story. I don't own HOTD and all OC's belong to their rightful owners. Everything used is for non-profit purposes. On with the story!_

 **Z-DAY – 08/09/16 -2:40**

We ran up the stairs quickly in search of fellow survivors, fear seeping into our hearts as we slowly began to realize the gruesome truth of how no one might have survived but us. We heard some of them banging on a cupboard just to the right.

"Shall we check it out? Or do you want to leave it?" I stated evenly, my calm expression never faltering

"Yes!" Morita agreed immediately without a second thought

Sairon stayed quiet through this and just simply nodded in agreement with Morita. Slowly walking towards the infected individual that was attacking the door, I quickly smashed it's head in with the blunt hammer, Sairon and Morita watching my back. I began to open the door to see a girl curled up in a ball inside, crying her eyes out silently.

I immediately recognized her as Milahia Isabella Sanders, a well-known girl who sat next to me in History, Maths and Science. She had almond-shaped teal eyes and dark chestnut hair that reached the middle of her back in waves. She had slightly tanned skin and freckles and she stood at 4"11, Sairon utterly towering over her. She wore the normal female school uniform. She thought of me as a friend, yet I thought of her as an acquaintance, mainly because I didn't really talk to her much.

Crouching down, I asked the simple question "Hey, want to come with us and get out of here?"

She immediately jumped up and hugged me. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was shocked beyond relief, Morita laughing his ass off at my reaction, Sairon smirking, before going serious.

"Shut up. If we make noise, we will attract the infected!" We immediately shut up at that, with Sanders still hugging me saying thank you under her breath multiple times. Pushing her away, she nodded, indicating a clear willing to want to come with us to survive. At the signal, we began walking back down the stairs and towards the entrance, when we heard some muffled bangs, as though someone was using a Silent, Subsonic round weapon.

I ran down the stairs towards the sound, the group slowly following behind, preying on stragglers that followed me or them. A loud scream emanating from a female echoed around the building, at which point I ran faster towards the sound, the group breaking into a slow jog.

"Where are you going?" Sanders practically yelled

"Shut up!" Sairon said with a hostile attitude. Sanders looked upset, but continued keeping up with the group. We ran down the stairs, only for me to hear 2 familiar voices.

"Get away! Get away!" Takagi practically yelled

"Takagi!" Kohta shouted, clearly shocked by the tone of his voice

"Get back! Get back!" She said in a panicked tone

"GET AWAY!" She shouted as a drill could be heard going off. We ran around the corner to see multiple survivors, including Miyamoto and the school's nurse, watching in surprise as takagi drilled a hole in the infected individual's head. The survivors slowly began taking out the infected as we watched from the side-lines, Sairon firing arrows at them. I decided to rush in and take care of the zed's closer to the group with my hammer, smashing their heads in calmly. Morita covered Sanders and Sairon's backs, what with Sanders not having any weapon now.

Heads were smashed and the consistent sound of shuffling and moaning died down as we worked together to brutally murder them for the sake of survival. When all 'Them' were dead, we stood there calmly, with Takagi on the floor having a break down. Slowly, I walked towards her, with Kohta being knocked over by the nurses bust.

I held my hand out for Kohta as he realized I was still alive in this mess. "Good to see you." I said bluntly

"Bill! Your alive! Good to see you buddy!" I shook his hand before motioning for the gang to come over here.

I overheard Miyamoto talking to Takagi, as introductions began "You already know the school doctor, Mariwaka, right? I'm Saeko Busijima, from class 3-A" Said the purple haired girl who I now knew as Busijima. "I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2-A" I saw Morita's eyes light up a bit as he walked towards Takashi "Komuro! Your still alive!" said Morita in a cheerful tone

"I'm guessing you two are friends then" I stated clearly

"Nooo, Really?" Said Sairon sarcastically, to which I lightly hit him over the head with my hand, to which he laughed.

"Ms. Busijima! I remember you won the national championship last year! I'm Rei Miyamoto, from the spear martial arts club?" Stated Miyamoto with a smile, clearly changing the topic

"I'm Kohta Hirano from class B, just FYI" He said while scratching the back of his head "Nice to meet you" Busijima said with a smile, at which Kohta gasped and Sanders fell over laughing from the reaction

"I'm Bill Overbeck, same class as Kohta and Miyamoto. Also, Komuro" I said evenly, my neutral expression never once faltering

"I'm Sairon Hollowman, Class 4-B, this green shirt idiot known as Morita is also in class 4-B" He stated rudely

"And I'm Milahia Isabella Sanders! Same class as Overbeck!" Sanders stated cheerfully

"Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy? Why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto? You flunked last year you're the same age she's NOT your elder!" stated Takagi in a shaky tone

"What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi worryingly asked. The following shouting made a lot of people, me not included cringe internally.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M EVEN IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU!" The verbal onslaught from Takagi having ended just as fast as It came. "I'm… I'm…." said Takagi. She was about to break. I walked up to her and put a hand on her left shoulder.

"It's fine. There's no need to take everything out on the group." She looked at me as though I wasn't there, before looking left towards a mirror "All these blood stains… now mom must take it to the cleaners" she said in a near-whisper. She was currently crying, at which point she held on to me as Komuro walked up behind her. She lowered to the floor and I crouched beside her as she held on to me for comfort, her hands having clung onto my Hoodie. I let her let it all out in silence, no one making a word, with everyone staring at her.

* * *

Eventually she stopped and got up, saying "Thank you…" to all of us in gratitude. We walked into the faculty room and barricaded the door with some desks and A4 Paper stacks. "I feel as though that's enough" stated Kohta as he was panting away. I gave him my 'You serious right now?' look before shaking my head.

"That's good enough, let's take a break" Busijima respectfully said while rubbing her shoulder. Takagi had since walked off and Kohta went after her. I simply sat down on a chair facing a computer and booted the thing up "You... wear glasses?" I overheard Kohta saying, clearly in surprise. I myself was also quite shocked at this revelation. Looking around as the computer finally began running, I saw Sanders chatting with Morita, Sairon casually talking to the half-asleep Mariwaka and Busijima.

I mentally noted that everyone was currently on good terms with each other, Miyamoto talking to Komuro. I had quickly tuned everything out and I focused on googling everything I could. Looking at the news, I noted a quick bit of information that should prove invaluable: ' **Britain was maintaining order and was safe'**

I slowly began laughing at the information and the sheer irony of it, as Kohta walked over to me saying "Why are you laughing?" I replied simply, while still laughing "Britain is maintaining order as usual, just like every zombie movie I have seen, Britain survives. It's so ironic it's funny!" Kohta smiled at this before saying "Fair enough" and walking away.

I tuned back into everything and overheard them talking about plans "We're going to make sure that our families are OK. We'll start with the family that lives' closest to here. If your worried about your family we'll bring them with us, after that we'll look for a safe place and…" Komuro looked towards the TV On the wall, the same one Miyamoto was looking at with a shocked expression "What is this?" Busijima turned up the volume on the TV: **"The Government has begun to consider emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring in locations around the city. However, all the political parties have bee- ""** Outbreak's? What do they mean Outbreaks?" **"It's been feared that more than 10 thousand have been victimized in the area so far, The Government already declared a state of emergency *BANG BANG* It's a gunshot! Police are finally using firearms! From what I can see here – No… No! No!"** Screaming was heard from the TV as the camera broke and the transmission ended abruptly

"What did I just watch?" Said Sairon, with an expression of anger "They lied to us, and that's obvious. That was clear and brutal Bullshit!" He said as he slammed his hands down on a desk

Sanders began attempting to calm him "Calm down! There's no need to get angry, it will just make everyone's situation much worse!" She smiled at him, as Komuro began talking again, interrupting the broadcast that had just continued

"Is that all? Why didn't they tell us more!" Komuro yelled angrily

I went to speak, yet Takagi beat me to the punch yet again "They're afraid of causing a panic. First panic then chaos, Chaos leads to a disruption of order, which leads to complete anarchy"

" **We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing had been set ablaze and London has maintained order, while in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. The Government has declared a state of Martial Law-** **"** The TV Went off suddenly, going static.

"It's everywhere and it's not stopping. Nothing like this ever stops for a good year or two. Look at the different diseases that have been wiped from the face of the earth due to it not being able to spread. This can spread and it's going to fuck us all over!" I yelled angrily at the situation

"Yelling about it isn't going to help, it's going to make it worse" stated Morita, who was glaring at me for my lack of faith.

I sighed "Once we have found everyone's parents, I propose we head for England. If the news and the internet is to be trusted, it's currently maintain order, which means it would be the best place to go." Most the group nodded in agreement, before Takagi butted in "How would we get there you idiot? Find a boat and walk through Russia, Europe and then find another boat and get to England?!"

"That seems to be the only way to do it" I sighed

"Everything was Business as usual this morning… What happened?" Kohta said to change the topic away from this one. Miyamoto began holding onto Komuro "They'll stop it, right? I mean, they have to stop it from spreading, I mean… Everything's going back to normal soon!" she said in a worried, panicked tone

"That's not going to happen" And here comes Takagi, here to make everyone face the horrendous truth. I let out a heavy sigh and simply waited for this argument to end.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Personally, I didn't really like doing this chapter, I felt as though there was way too much talking going on. Thanks' to Korianne Anders for her OC 'Milahia Isabella Sanders!' Big thanks to everyone for supporting me while I write this fic, which may I remind you is my first. EVER. I'll release another chapter later today or tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 4 - Fujimi Escape

**Survival**

 **CH4 – Fujimi Escape**

 **A/N:**

 _Big props to everyone who has given me feedback, and to everyone who has taken their time to view the story. I will be accepting OC's for a long time, so no need to worry! Tallyho and Onwards with the story!_

 **Z-DAY – 08/09/16 – 5:20**

It has been about 10 minutes since the little argument began and I was bored out of my goddamn mind They said something about helping survivors along the way, before Komuro stated "Let's go. Do you 4 want to come with us?" he said. Morita ran to the group with his pipe in hand as Sanders joined the larger group for a better chance at survival. Sairon stood up from his chair and walked towards them without saying a word.

I sighed before saying "Fine. Let's move, try to stay quiet, will you?" Komuro simply nodded in my direction as we burst out the door, Kohta one-tapping 2 of the infected seen near the door. Sanders stuck to the back of the group as Mariwaka and Takagi stayed in the middle. I simply defended them from behind as we slowly pushed through the mounds of walking corpses to the stairs.

Another scream resonating from the stairs shattered the silence, as I spotted a group of 4 people 'fending themselves from the infected that tried to eat them. Busijima and Komuro rushed in with melee weapons as Kohta provided covering fire with Sairon, Miyamoto taking out the stragglers as I was left to protect the non-combatants.

Soon enough, the infected had been dispatched. I immediately recognized one of the girls at the back as Shiruki Hazumi, also known as One-Tap by me. She began to speak in a shaky tone "Th-thank…" Busijima immediately interrupted her by stating "Is there anyone among you with a bite?" They quickly denied being bitten, with Miyamoto backing them up, saying that they 'Look fine' **"Looks can be deceiving"** I internally muttered while scowling in disagreement. Looking over to Sairon he seemed to share my displeasure, a clear and angry frown on his face.

"Wanna come with us? We're going to get out of here." Komuro asked simply. They immediately nodded silently, clearly wanting to get as far away from this hell-hole as possible. We calmly walked down the stairs, the new group just behind me as I covered what was the new middle section. "A bunch of them are down there" Komuro stated evenly, the ever-lasting sound of steps and groaning masking their hushed voices.

"What's the point in hiding? They use their ears, not their eyes!" Takagi said in a mere whisper to avoid detection. Sairon looked at her before angrily stating "Then why don't you test that for us, Hmm?" Takagi looked shocked and so did the others. "Regardless, if we stay in the school here, we won't be able to run if we get attacked. The newest 4 members of our large unit nodded in simple agreement, while everyone, I included, didn't make a sound.

"We require someone to validify the truth behind Takagi's words"

At this I took the immediate initiative and slowly began walking down the stairs, Sanders reached out a hand to stop me, and Kohta looked as though he was going to do the same soon, yet I continued to slowly walk down the stairs, overhearing them talking, probably about me.

Stopping at the end of the stairs, I turned around to face them, before taking out one of my many pencils and holding it in my free hand. I turned back around to face the infected before I walked in front of one, my shoulder blocking its shoulder. It simply shoved me and continued walking, ignoring the fact that I was there, even though it touched me.

Looking at the pencil in my hand, I threw it full pelt at an open locker, at which the lockers door began creaking back and forth, making enough noise to attract nearby infected. I turned towards the group and put a thumb up, signifying that Takagi's theory was indeed true.

No words were exchanged as everyone began walking slowly to the door facing the parking lot, with me right at the back of the group, ensuring that no one was left behind. The final person coming down the stairs was a male student with jet black hair, his weapon of choice being an oversized pole.

Said pole was what made a sudden, and small, bang as metal collided with metal. I Gave him my traditional 'Oh hell no!' look before pushing him towards the door, at which he started running towards. I tagged behind everyone as usual as Komuro yelled for some odd reason "RUUUUN!" Takagi began ranting at him while running as I jogged just behind, quickly hitting infected with swift smacks from my Hammer.

I was lagging behind the group, myself being TOO Far behind in this case, as one of the newest additions to the group got eaten alive by four of the infected. I watched helplessly as One-tap ran to save him, only to get eaten herself. Running past, I saw Sanders standing still in shock, an infected having snuck up on her, ready to pounce.

I smashed it's head in with a swift whack from my hammer as I heard the bus start up. I looked to my left as I slapped Sanders to wake her up from this trance, only to see a teacher a few feet away from the bus, uninfected. She began running towards the bus just after I slapped her, which was when she tripped and cried out in pain

She screamed, the sound of it overtaking the engine and attracting them to us. I saw Komuro as he yelled at us "Come on! We don't have much time!" I simply looked at him with a grim expression "Go on without us, I'll try and get to my bike and I'll call Morita when we have escaped"

With a solemn expression, he nodded "Good luck." He said as he boarded the bus, Sanders screams having long since stopped as the infected were attracted to the bus due to its consistent noise. Hoisting her over my right shoulder I cracked skulls of any nearby infected with the blunt hammer as I Practically dragged her towards my bike.

We managed to get to my bike and I hopped on it, slotting the key into the ignition and revving it, Sanders hopping on to my back in a desperate attempt not to fall and die. "Here, take this" I said as I handed her my hammer, grim realization striking her face as she knew what I wanted her to do. She simply nodded as I began driving forward, Sanders striking the infected with my hammer at a high speed, causing their feeble skulls to shatter, their contents spilling across the concrete.

* * *

We barely managed to get to the busted gate in which we drove out of, having nearly been pulled off the damn bike a few times. I carried on for a good 14 Minutes before coming to a stop on a seemingly quiet road, searching through my pocket for my phone.

"What are you doing?" Said sanders, tears streaming down her face from the pain and from the fact that she practically killed multiple things.

"I'm calling Morita, so I can get us back to the group"

 ***BRR*BRR*, *BRR*BRR*** **"Overbeck! You're OK!"** Morita stated in surprise "What, didn't think I'd make it out?" I said with a smile **"Nononono! That's not it! We were just worried!"** I chuckled at this, and as I had the phone on speaker, so did sanders, although it was clear that Morita didn't hear her **"Is Sanders OK?"** He asked "She's fine, in fact she's right here!" I said "Hi" she said through the phone in a hurt tone.

"What's your current location?" I asked, skipping to the point **"We're stopped at a garage, about 800m out from the river"** That little bit of information shocked me, considering my mother worked at a garage roughly that distance away from the river.

"What's the garage's name?" I asked in a rushed tone **"Calm down! Sheesh, it's called… Tokonosu Auto Repairs"** My theory was proven to be correct at this point, they were at where my mother, Helen Overbeck, worked. "I'll be there soon" I said calmly before hanging up quickly, putting the phone in my pocket.

I smiled and began driving without warning, Sanders nearly falling off the bike "Woah! Slow down! I don't need any more injuries!" She said in an angry yet joking tone, to which I simply nodded while laughing.

-s-

The drive to the garage wasn't long, about 5 Minutes from our last location. I saw the school bus parked out front and I sped to the side of it, quickly stopping and hopping off, running towards the parking lot. I needed to see if she got out. I wanted to know. I **HAD** To know.

I Ran up and down the rows of parked cars, looking for my mother's Black BMW M6. The search took roughly 2 minutes and I couldn't find it, so I only assumed the best. I saw Komuro running up to me with Kohta tagging behind. Just behind them I saw Sanders being moved to the bus by Morita and Mariwaka.

"What the hell are you doing?" Komuro said angrily, Kohta looking worried.

"My mother works here, I was looking for her car, seeing if she got out" I said in a threatening tone. No one interferes with a search for a family member. It's just not right. I walked away from the two, as Kohta yelled at me "Where are you going?!". I simply pointed towards the entrance and walked in, briefly checking each room for a body, before walking back outside and to the garage door itself. I opened it, having noticed that it was unlocked in a hurry.

I opened the garage, Komuro and Kohta having ran behind me. There in front of me sat my Mothers BMW M6, with my mother lying dead next to it, having a clear bite-mark on her arm and her skull having a new hole through it

I simply stood there in shock, before raising my right hand to my mouth and walking back and forth "No… Nononono **NO!** " practically yelling out the last bit. I was so infuriatingly angry now. I wanted to brutally murder **Everyone and Everything** that did this.

"I'm sorr- "Komuro began, before I interrupted "I don't care" I scowled "I don't need your fucking pity right now" Kohta put a hand on Komuro's shoulder and gave a gesture as though to give me some alone time. As they walked away I took my hand away from my mouth as tears streamed down my face.

I walked towards the body slowly, my left hand shaking anxiously. I was now staring at the corpse of my mother, another corpse nearby against a wall, a hole clearly visible in the side of his head, a gun with a suppressor at his hand. He'd committed suicide after having to kill my mother, from what I could deduce.

Picking up the suppressed gun so I could examine it further, I simply held it in my left hand before digging through my mother's pocket for her purse. Taking off my bag and laying it down, I took the purse and put it in my bag for safekeeping along with her keys and my newly-found pistol. I checked the suicide guy's body and found another 2 clips for the gun and shoved them in my bag, before closing it and putting it on my back.

I began dragging the corpse of my mother outside to a patch of grass, tears still streaming down my face as I remembered all the good times we had. Running back to the garage I looked for something to begin digging with, eventually finding a shovel. I saw Takagi walk up to me angrily as I went to the body and began digging.

She looked at the body and noticed my tears, realization hitting her like a freight train as she looked at me pitifully, and as she went to say something, I beat her to the punch "Don't say anything. I don't need your pity" a scowl visibly forming on my face. She looked down before walking back to the bus, a look of sorrow plastered to her face

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since I had buried my mother and no one knew of my concealed firearm. I had since stopped crying and I had blanked out anyone who had tried talking to me. Looking through my bag I tore out my headset and put it on, before streaming music from my phone to the headset, simply wanting to forget about everything, even for only a minute.

The bus suddenly roared to life as Mariwaka sped down the road away from the garage, as I heard the teacher at the back preaching about the benefits of being in a team, to which I scowled, being able to see clearly that he was the person to leave someone to die if it meant his own life.

 **Sabaton – Ghost Division** began playing as I looked back at the past few days before slowly turning off my phone and stopping the flow of music, and simply going to sleep, hoping that this was all a horrible nightmare, even though I knew inside that nothing like this is ever a nightmare.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _2 Chapters in 1 day! That's a new record! I don't own anything other than my OC, Bill Overbeck and a few other random OC's used as filler characters in a way. Everything is used for non-profit purposes. Thanks' to everyone who has supported me and I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow._

 _-Panzer_


	6. Chapter 5 - Bus Route

**Survival**

 **CH5 – Bus Route**

 **Z-DAY +1 – 09/09/16 – 2:00 Midnight**

 **A/N:**

 _If you haven't already guessed, this is going to be a heavily bus based chapter. I don't own anything other than what I stated I owned in the previous chapter. Tally-ho!_

* * *

My eyes shot open as the bus came screeching to a halt, the eerie sound of the doors slowly opening forcing me to hop out of my seat. Looking around I still saw the teacher preaching over-dramatically to his slaves, clearly telling me that it had only been at least an hour since we left that place and now that I had relaxed and had accepted my mother's death, I had time to look around the bus carefully, once I have found out what's going on outside of course.

I walked towards the bus door to see Komuro and Miyamoto outside "What in the name of all that is holy are you doing out there? Get in here and let's go!" I said angrily, knowing that stopping would attract the infected. Komuro simply looked at me as I heard a bus horn, and it wasn't coming from us.

He turned around towards the sound before tackling Miyamoto to the side, as I saw a Metro Line bus hurdle across them and lay on its side at the entrance of the tunnel at which they stood at. I ran towards the bus, with Busijima following behind "Hey, You all right?" I said calmly to which they simply responded with a "Yes, meet us at the East Police Station Tomorrow at 6:30, If not then wait till the next day, same time!" He said as I heard him running

A couple of infected slowly stumbled out of the burning bus as I heard a spark. Most the infected succumbed to the fire, and those which didn't Busijima prepared to fight. I simply put a hand on her shoulder and told her simply "Leave them to burn, the bus is going to blow soon" We walked to our bus as the Metro Bus blew up in a large fireball, ringing the dinner bell for the infected.

Stepping back on the bus, I sat next to Morita who was just in front of sanders, who was taking up two seats by lying down as the bus turned around and shot forward. "Morita, Who's the Preacher Teacher at the back and his followers?" He scowled at the sheer mention of the man "That's Mr. Shido, and his Followers back there are his holy group of survivors" I Scowled as I looked at said 'Survivors', seeing Tsunoda, the School Slut and some others.

"Thanks' for the information" I said before simply walking back to my seat behind Takagi and Kohta. I put my bag down next to me and opened it, shoving my headset in there and taking out the pistol and ammo I found earlier, with my head clear I immediately recognized it as a 'Sig Sauer P226 9MM' with a Stainless-Steel look to it along with a black grip. Ejecting the magazine, I noticed all the rounds were normal rounds, which disappointed me.

I saw Kohta look over the back seat towards me "Hey Bill, are you O- Is that a Sig P226 9MM WITH A GEMTECH 9MM SUPRESSOR?!" he practically yelled, to which most people at the front turned to look at me.

"What? I found it at the garage" was my simple reply "Please let me see it!" Kohta asked excitedly, to which I chuckled before passing him the weapon "Oh god, you set off the gun geek! Thanks a lot, idiot!" Takagi angrily shouted at me, to which I began laughing.

Standing up, I walked over to sanders "How you doin'?" I asked casually, to which she gave me a sincere 'You serious?' look "I'm clearly not doing well, all things considering. I found out I sprained my ankle!" At the sheer mention of a sprained ankle I flinched, knowing full well how long it can take to recover "I see…" I said as I simply walked away towards Sairon

Reaching the chair, he sat at, I asked him simply "How's it going?" He didn't respond, to which I frowned. He had his eyes open yet he looked asleep. Oh wait… He was sleeping with his eyes open looking like he was awake. That's creepy

I walked away from him a bit spooked before I walked to the front of the speeding bus, nearly tripping when we made a sudden turn, the preacher teacher Shido turning towards the driver and yelling "Please slow down, Mrs Mariwaka! We're all friends here!" to which my face adopted a look of extreme disgust as I noticed him touch up the schools' slut.

Continuing my trek to the front, I saw Mariwaka driving, to which I said "Where are we going?" before realising how stupid my question was "Never mind, I already knew the answer to that, but here's a better question – How are we going to cross the river? The police would have barricaded the bridges by now to keep the less populated side safe" She didn't respond, too focused on driving, at which I sighed and walked to Kohta.

"Can I have the gun back now?" I said calmly, yet he was still inspecting it. "How about now?" Still no response. Takagi, having noticed this, hit him over the back of the head with her hand, to which I nodded at her " Thanks" Taking the pistol from him I walked to my seat and looked out the window.

My god I wished I hadn't.

To the right of us was a wall covered with blood, infected stumbling around as a light dimly flickered, lighting it up. Signs had fallen over and cars were seen crashed around, as bodies laid around idly, their guts having been torn out by the infected.

It was heart-breaking to see how much could be done by a simple infection, but this was the world that we lived in now, the world that we must accept to survive and thrive.

* * *

It had been roughly 5 hours since I saw that scene of destruction imprinted on the wall, and by now we were stuck in traffic after we went to the bridge. We couldn't move at all because of all the damn cars parked about. Planes could be heard flying away from this hellhole as an armed chopper surveyed the area, occasionally firing a few rockets at what I could only assume to be hordes.

I overheard Takagi and Kohta talking about something, I'm unsure of how it started mainly because I've been zoned out as of late. "Forget the pervy teacher and slutty little sally over there, I should consult someone I trust… If Komuro were here I could have talked to him!" I frowned a bit as she didn't trust me enough to even consult me.

"Yeah, you like Komuro… I know…" Kohta stated in a rejected tone, to which I grinned "Don't be ridiculous!" She stated while blushing which was when I began laughing, Mariwaka and Busijima standing up and looking at her, with Morita grinning her way, Sanders laughing and Sairon still sleeping with his eyes open creepily.

"What?" Takagi said as Mariwaka hummed "I'm getting worried about Komuro and the others, I hope they can hold on till we meet up" This was the perfect time to butt in, and so I did "They'll be fine, they're armed and the infected are way too slow to catch them if they keep a steady pace" at which point I smiled in their general direction, before I heard Shido begin yelling.

"I Hope that you will carry the pride that Fujimi has instilled in every single one of you!" I simply stood up and turned around, Tsunoda glaring at me. Walking up to Shido, he simply asked "Oh? Who's this?" I looked at him with an unamused expression. "That's Bill Overbeck from Class 2-A, Sir" Said Tsunoda, clearly scowling at the mere mention of my name. Probably because I roasted him last time I saw him

"I see… What do you need?" he said in a creepy voice "I need you to **SHUT. THE FUCK. UP.** " Emphasizing the last part in reference to a great meme I found once. Tsunoda stood up and looked as though he was going to hit me, before Shido pushed him back onto his chair lightly. I had my gun hidden in my right Tracksuit Pocket, Silencer off. He looked at me with a smug expression "Why?" It was the one question I hated as you can never fully answer it.

"Constantly preaching will get us nowhere and it's pissing off everyone at the front of the bus" I scowled "Your free to leave any time you want, you know" He stated clearly, emphasizing his point to the rest of the group.

I simply walked away from him as he continued his preaching "So, Where's everyone's house?" Mariwaka asked calmly. "The other side of the bridge, the same area as Komuro's" Takagi calmly said.

"Well... My parents aren't in the neighbourhood, but I'd go anywhere if I'm with Takagi" Said Kohta, to which I grinned "So tell me Hirano, Where's your family? They close?" Busijima asked with a smile "My father is a jewellery merchant, so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy stones, My mother is a fashion designer so she's been staying in Paris to- "He was cut off by Takagi "Christ! Do you expect us to believe all that crap?" to which Morita who was also listening in and Mariwaka began laughing "And if it were a Manga, Daddy would be the captain of a cruise ship!" Mariwaka added

"My grandpa actually was, and my grandma was a concert violinist!" He said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing, as Takagi held her head in clear mental pain trying to make sense of it.

"Morita, where do you live?" Busijima asked calmly "The other side of the bridge, near the Airport" Morita replied with a smile, still grinning from the friendly banter "And you, Sanders?" Busijima calmly asked "I live JUST on the other side of the river in a small house!" She said cheerfully as she got up, before wincing in pain at the sprained ankle "6 Weeks recovery time… Great…" she muttered as though speaking her thoughts sub-consciously

"Sairon?" Busijima simply asked to which he looked over to her, as though he had just woken up "What do you want? I was sleeping." He said angrily "So you sleep with your eyes open now? Learn something new every day… Where do you live?" Busijima said jokingly, clearly lightening the mood

"I live near Taiei shopping town in a fairly large house… although I'm annoyed that we had to leave my car behind… I just got it!" He said casually with a hint of anger at the final statement

"And finally, where do you live, Overbeck?" I simply looked towards her with a classic unamused expression, before stating "I live on the hill towards the Takagi Estate, 2 story house with a decent back and front garden." To which she simply nodded, and Takagi looked a little surprised at how close my house really was to her house.

"So, what are we going to do? I want to come along with all of you!" Mariwaka said while putting on the hand break and standing up "Are you sure?" Takagi asked for validation "Well, Both of my parents passed away years ago, and all of my relatives are far away! I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I think Shido is kind of a douchebag" at which most people at the front began Laughing or giggling, with Me and Sairon smirking, but that's it.

"So, what do we do? I'm not too familiar with this area" Busijima stated in her normal, neutral voice "We really need to check on Onbetsu bridge first" Takagi replied

"Umm… What's the matter everyone? We need to work together otherwise none of us are eve-"Shido began before Takagi interrupted him like a boss. "Thanks for the offer but we're going to pass Mr Shido, we've got our own plans and FYI, this is no fieldtrip, we have no obligations to stay with you!" By now Sairon had helped Sanders up and was walking with her, and Tsunoda at the back had stood up, his face having contorted to that of pure rage

"I see… If that's what you've decided then go right ahead, I won't stop you Takagi, How could i? This IS a free country after all and not some sort of Iron Fisted Dictatorship" he chucked darkly "However, Mariwaka must stay, we can't afford to lose our doc- "He was interrupted as a nail grazed his cheek and slammed into a nearby chair. "You… You shot at me!" he said, clearly scared

"I missed you on purpose, douchebag" Kohta stated angrily, a cold look in his eyes that I respected showing his anger "But you... You're not a violent student like that!" he said shakily, knowing full well that his life can be ended so easily

"How many of my fellow students do you think I killed in school yesterday?" He said in a smug tone, which made me smile and give a light chuckle "And I can kill you too… for all the ways you MADE **FUN OF MEEEE!"** I was a bit blown aback from this sudden change in personality, and I could tell Tsunoda was as well, considering his facial expression

"I was holding back… I was holding back for a LONG Time! I was holding it back because I just wanted to have a normal life! But there's no need to do that anymore! Nothing we know is normal anymore, that's why I'm able to Kill now" He seethed as he aimed at his knee "I can even kill living people too! Maybe start by the ones who made Fun of me!" motioning to Tsunoda and most the people at the back of the bus

"I've made fun? You've misunderstood! I always held you in such high self-esteem!" Kohta looked back and said "If you wanna go, go now" He proceeded to shoot him in the foot before running off with everyone else, Shido clearly in pain from the new nail added to his shoe and foot

Busijima turned to look at Kohta as we all went as fast as possible, Sairon being at the back carrying the limping Sanders "My, Hirano, you're such a man, I'm impressed." He blushed at this but continued to run. I, however chuckled at the comment and gave everyone the bird as I ran in the middle of the group.

" **Freedom from that pedo!"** I thought internally as we ran on a walk-way towards Onbetsu Bridge.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Now that they're off the bus, I'm planning on no longer following the story line for a bit, so expect the unexpected! Once again, big thanks to everyone who has taken their time to read my first fic. These chapters take about 2 hours to make, including detailed research into things such as weaponry, vehicles and other stuff._

 _-Panzer_


	7. Chapter 6 - Split Up

**Survival**

 **CH6 – Split up**

 **Z-DAY +1 – 09/09/16 – 8:46 AM**

We have been walking for a while now, I'd say over an hour, but my watch is still busted and I refuse to use up my phones power to see the time. We walked towards a small bridge that once was used to cross the river, although the bridge itself was clearly bombed, as it was out.

This was the second bridge we had seen blown out on our way to Onbetsu Bridge, clearly, they didn't have enough officers to sustain so many bridges so they blew some of them up. We went on the bridge, or what's left of it, to see how well the other bridges were coping. By the time, we reached the end of it, I turned around, only to see a large horde standing in front of me.

"Guys… We might have a problem…" I said with wide eyes, noticing how many there are. "We **MIGHT**? We **DO** have a problem you idiot!" Takagi angrily yelled, attracting them to us. Kohta began firing his nail gun as Sairon laid Sanders down calmly, before whipping out his bow and firing. Busijima rushed in with her wooden sword and began cracking skulls with a sickening crunch coming with each hit.

Whipping out the P226 from my pocket I attached the silencer, before slowly taking aim at a head

 ***pffsh***

The shot was ridiculously silent, there wasn't even the crack of the bullet coming out the barrel, which only mean that the mags I picked up were Subsonic! The kick of the gun wasn't too big either which made it all the better. Each mag had 13 shots and I had 3 mags altogether, with only 3 bullets missing from my current mag, That's 36 kills, easy!

Taking aim at the closest target, I fired again, before repeating the process 10 times till I was out of ammo in the clip. ***pffsh* *pffsh**pffsh**pffsh**pffsh**pffsh**pffsh**pffsh**pffsh**pffsh*** _*click*_

I had no idea how to reload this thing, but I took the initiative and took my bag off after backing away from those things. After finding the mag release switch, I put the empty mag into my bag and took out a full one, before zipping my bag and putting it back on. Pulling back the slide to see if a round was chambered, I quickly began tapping the infected before I realized something that disturbed me. **"They don't stop coming"**

Realizing that shooting them would do nothing, I simply took out my phone, knowing that they were attracted to noise, and began playing at full volume **We like to party by the Church of Lel** I smirked as the song began playing. Calmly I walked to the side of the bridge where a railing was, and got on the other side of it, Music still blaring as they slowly went to me, Thomas the tank engine at ear rape volumes attracting everything to me. I couldn't hear what the rest of the group was playing because of how fucking loud everything was, but I could only assume it wasn't good.

The infected threw their arms in my general direction, as I saw the railing begin to break under the pressure. I simply jumped down and held onto the ledge with my hands and began shuffling, as the infected slowly began tumbling over. The music now full blast, I was laughing my ass off all the while.

By now I had reached the shore and as such, I jumped down onto a pavement and began jogging, allowing them to follow me while still making them not lose interest in me. I heard a motorbike near and I saw it jump over me and onto the bridge, helping my group. I couldn't see who was on it, but damn, flying bikes is a first for me.

I looked at the large horde and continued to bring them to me, playing the next song as the memes ended, the next song being **Dragonforce – Soldiers of the wasteland** the Harmonic rock would be blaring for a full 9 minutes! They limped behind me and any in front of me I kicked away to save ammo.

* * *

I Had been walking for 10 minutes now, having successfully lead them away from the bridge, it being in the distance. Turning off the music I quickly sprinted away and onto a road, at which point I noticed an entrance to a Metro Station. I turned the corner and simply stood in the shadows, hoping that they would either follow me in and fall down the stairs, or simply walk by. I waited there for a minute as they simply walked by, the horde slowly splitting up in the direction of new sounds in the distance.

Walking out slowly, I went into a crouch-walk position and began moving silently through the streets. Turning a corner and hoping to find a Sevenson store, I instead find a large horde of infected. Oh and some parked ca- Parked cars? Whipping out my pistol I shot a parked car, it's alarm blaring and attracting the infected towards it, giving me more than enough time to slip by them and move further inland.

Continuing being a stealthy bugger I spotted a Sevenson store and sneakily walked in undetected. I began looking through the isles for water or food, but of course I couldn't find any, all of it being long since looted or at least moved. Unless you can count a half empty bottle of alcohol as water, this was a waste of time. I noticed an open door with a light emanating from behind it, the door reading 'STAFF ONLY'

Aiming my P226 I quickly ejected the mag to check how many rounds I had, and saw only 7 shots left, which meant that if there's more, I'm fucked unless I can find a melee weapon, having given my hammer to Sanders.

Sanders….

I wonder how they're doing right now without me. I'm curious. But I had a task to focus on and I wasn't going to let thoughts interfere. Putting the mag back in I slowly pushed the door open with my left hand, the hinges slightly creaking, to which I heard a simple "Who's there?"

I was shocked to hear a voice in a place with no supplies "Friendly in Tokonosu?" I asked with a smirk, gun lowered, referencing yet another dead meme. "Yes." He replied simply, I knew his voice from somewhere but I couldn't pinpoint it.

Walking into the room with my gun in my hand, lowered, I looked around and saw only some small supplies, having expected much more to be here. Looking at the man once more, I rubbed my eyes before recognizing him, eyes widening.

"Deacon Maresato! How's it going!" I said with a smile, knowing this person. He used to be my neighbor and we played some realistic video-games together and pointed out their flaws. We weren't friends, just acquaintances.

"Overbeck? Is that you?" he asked hesitantly, at which I noticed a little girl peeking at me from behind his leg. I Recognized her as Alice Maresato, Deacon's Daughter. "Of course, it's me! Who else would I be, some crazy nut job with a gun?"

He gave me an unamused glare, voicelessly telling me that he thought I was a nut job with a gun. "Hey, Where's Mizuki?" I asked him calmly after turning my head trying and failing to see his wife.

He answered simply, motioning to Alice who still looked at me fearfully. We never really talked to each other, but when we did it was in English, as she knew both English and Japanese by the age of 7, which I was extremely surprised about.

"We'll see her later" he sadly stated, looking down as his greasy grey hair shone in the light. "I See…" I said calmly, before asking the big question: "So, what are you two doing out here?" He looked at me with an 'are you kidding me?' look, before simply respond with "Shelter."

"I'm currently with a large group and I just lead a horde away from them, I'm currently looking for them if you want to tag along" At this, he looked at Alice, who simply nodded to him. "All right Overbeck, we're in." he said calmly, before sighing

"Then let's get moving before we run out of daylight!" I said with a grin in an attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry about this chapter being so short, I was just tired when I wrote this. More OC's will be introduced next chapter and I'm STILL accepting them in PM ONLY. If your curious as to how I can pump out chapters without a block, I simply get my inspiration from one of my 90 Game's, such as ArmA 3, Day of Defeat Source, Metro 2033/LL, and More. I don't own anything other than my OC, Bill Overbeck and a few side characters. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners._


	8. Chapter 7 - Daytime Looting

**Survival**

 **CH7 – Daytime Looting**

 **Z-Day +1 – 09/09/16 – 9:20 AM**

Moving slowly down the street, the dull, boring sounds of shuffling and groaning invading our ears, Deacon tightly gripping his wrench as Alice simply looked around fearfully. There was none nearby, but it was in our best interests to stay as quiet as possible to avoid unnecessary detection.

There were multiple houses seemingly unlocked all around us, yet we didn't dare attempt to loot them, considering most families would have packed up their stuff and ran away as soon as possible. Little to nothing would be left. I had a total of 20 sub-sonic rounds left for my P226, which wasn't good at all. I needed a melee weapon that's decent and fast.

We turned a corner and spotted what could only be described as a 'Gardening Store', and in gardening stores there are machetes. And from what the internet has told me, machetes should be effective if used correctly.

"We should check out the Gardening store for a machete to replace that blunt wrench" I said absent-mindedly.

"Good idea, although we still need food badly" he said as his stomach growled, which we all froze at. An infected soaked in blood looked to us quickly, before we realized he wasn't infected. He was walking around covered in zombie blood to blend in.

He went to say something before I simply put a finger to my lips so he didn't speak. I gave a simple 'Follow Me' motion with my fingers as he nodded, shuffling as an infected would inconspicuously towards us. Taking a better look at him, I saw him in a blood-soaked Orange jacket, an Avenged sevenfold hat, along with simple black jeans and some Black rimmed aviators, a small blue bag that looked slightly torn on his bag, probably stolen or looted, the blood covering up the rest of his features, so that's all I knew.

Slowly taking a left and walking into an unlocked house slowly, I quickly checked the front room, leaving both Alice and Deacon outside with the man. Once it was clear I motioned for them to come in simply with my fingers.

"Ew! You smell!" Alice stated once the door closed shut, looking at the man, to which he simply laughed, before quickly shutting up, remembering how easy it is to be surrounded simply by noise alone.

"So, what's your name?" Deacon asked in a defensive position, clearly not trusting him.

"The name's Cody Izamuri, you?" he requested neutrally

"That's Deacon Maresato, Lil missy there is Alice Maresato, and I'm Bill Overbeck" I stated cheerfully, pointing at each person as I said their name, attempting to improve general relations between the survivors.

"Nice to meet you, by any chance, are you heading towards the Gardening Store?" he asked

"Yes, we were, how did you know?" Deacon demanded

"It's overrun" he said without hesitation "And there are no weapons left that aren't damaged from use by survivors."

"And how can we believe that?" Alice boldly said, as I looked at her in surprise "If you want to get yourselves killed then you can, it's not my problem" He calmly told us before walking towards the door

Looking at him carefully I noticed that he had Brown eyes and Dirty long blonde hair, and if I'm correct, he's Caucasian. "Woah, no need to leave! Look, if you wanna roll with us then you can" I offered in hopes of making a larger group for a better chance of survival.

Deacon glared at me, before whispering to me "What are you doing? More survivors mean more supplies are needed!" he seethed. I stared at him, clearly seeing that this man had changed so much since I last saw him before he moved house. "We have 4 options nowadays, what with the infection and all. The first option is Surrender and die to the infected and be absorbed into their seemingly endless ranks, which isn't happening" I said, glaring at him

"The second option is to team up as a large collective unit so we can take out more of the infected when they come at us" I said as I began walking to the door as Cody stood there in thought

"And the third option is to simply go it alone, saving everything for yourself so you can slowly go insane and jump off a building, or die being unguarded" I said without looking at him, having since raised my voice to a normal volume, both Alice and Cody now listening

"Finally, the fourth option is to make a stand, in which you get 2 options: Fight or Die. The fourth option seems to be what you want to do like so many others tried. Hold out one spot constantly until no more come, something that will fail, as seen by the policed bridges" I said coldly

"In this world, we live in now, you have to change or die. It's the simple rule every one of us has to live by now, if you don't you die by the infected." I growled, having whispered this last part to the point where a child's ears wouldn't pick it up.

"I'll go with you" Cody stated suddenly, putting a smile on my face as Deacon stood there in shock at what I had said, Alice seemingly surprised yet unfazed, her innocence stopping her from being fazed by mere words.

Taking off my bag and searching through it, I looked at what I had and took out the bottle of water I forgot about, handing it calmly to Alice "Here, drink this" I requested calmly as she began drinking it, drinking about half before offering the other half to deacon. I was hoping I still had my chocolate, but I already ate it.

"So, we all ready to move?" Deacon asked after sighing in content at the drink. He gave me the empty bottle as I put it in my bag and put the bag on my back. I simply gave a thumb up as Alice smiled at him. Cody simply nodded positively.

* * *

It had been roughly an hour since we left the house slowly, and in an hour, we haven't found anything worth looting. Cody had no weapon and thought that killing them without it being self-defense was wrong, so he simply ignored the infected, which I wasn't at all happy with.

None of us had a map and as such none of us knew where anything we could loot was, we were aimlessly wandering deadly streets in a blind hope that we stumble across something worth our time. Such as this Military Surplus store in front of us

Looking towards the store, I noticed it's shutters down, meaning that we can't get in from the front without making way too much noise. "How do you propose we do this, we can either go loud and break in through the front, or we can stealth it round back and break open the back door, with me setting off a car alarm to distract them" They didn't even need to think about it, simply choosing the stealth option.

Tearing out my P226 I took aim at a nearby Ford Raptor SVT's front windshield and shot it, the glass being penetrated as it's alarm kicked on, the infected stumbling towards it. Cody eyed the gun a bit before we moved towards an alley to get to the back.

Upon reaching the back with no resistance, I shot the lock of the door and opened it, knowing I only had a mere 18 rounds left, with 5 in this mag alone. We calmly walked in and shut the busted door behind us. We had 4 doors and a staircase to go up and clear. I decided that clearing out the main room would be the best idea.

Shooting out the lock on this door, we opened it to find nothing in the store room, everything probably being moved to storage when the store itself isn't open. We didn't find any infected in here, which is EXTREMELY Good for us. We walked slowly towards the door closest to the store room, and opened it, my gun in my left hand and my right hand opening the door.

It was an empty toilet room, consisting of a toilet, a sink and a hand-dryer. Nothing else. It looked ridiculous in my eyes, such an empty room. "We still have another 2 doors and upstairs to clear. Overbeck, can you clear the far-left door and I'll get the other door?" Deacon requested, as Cody calmly looked around, watching Alice, making sure she didn't wander off.

Slowly opening the door, I was greeted by the jaws of an infected. Quickly kicking it I shot a round into its head. Whoever this poor man was, he was hiding after being bit. He was in full camo clothing, probably an employee.

Looking around the room, all I saw was some empty boxes, a desk and a computer with a knife through it. Who the hell stabs a computer? I was outraged that someone would do this to a piece of equipment!

"Clear!" I say loud enough for the group to hear "Same here!" Deacon replied, Cody smiling at this as Alice stared at the stairs. Walking out of the room I was checking, I walked to where Deacon was to see him holding an elegant weapon, a Butterfly knife. Just as most weapons, when used correctly it's extremely deadly. In this room, there were multiple lockers, a coffee machine and fridge along with a small table, 4 matching chairs sat with it. This was clearly an employee break room, so who was the cheeky bugger using a Butterfly knife for everyday knife needs?

Deacon walked out the room, knowing it was clear, before walking over to the Unarmed Cody, simply giving him the butt of the knife, holding it by the tip of the blade. As Cody went to grab the weapon, the handle limped down as Alice began laughing at this.

"A knife rejected you, how do you feel?" I said with a smirk as he looked down in embarrassment, before snatching the weapon from Deacon's hand and putting the weapon in his pocket.

Looking towards the stairs, I began to quickly run up them, forgetting about stealth at this point, hoping that the walls and such would block out the noise and muffle it to the point where it couldn't be pinpointed. The alarm still blared out front, so it allowed us to rush up.

There was only one door leading into the seemingly massive room, and there was wood covering the door's window. The lock on this door seemed heavier than the other locks, meaning that something was good in here, I couldn't shoot the lock and that was clear, it would have no effect. Above the door there was a glass window small enough for a child to slip through, " **Maybe Alice could open it from the other side…"** I idly thought.

Looking towards Deacon, I simply pointed at Alice and then the Open window, before Shrugging. He sighed intensely before crouching next to her "Alice, sweetie, can you do a favour for me and climb through there and open the door from the inside? It would help us a lot" he gently asked his daughter with the best smile he could muster, knowing that potentially lifesaving supplies could be beyond this door. Alice nodded "Sure!", childish agreement getting the best of her.

Deacon picked her up and lifted her up to the window, where she proceeded to climb in. I heard her fall to the floor, before I heard a series of * **clicks** * as the door swung open, showing where everything in the store was stored overnight. I grinned like a maniac, before looking around the place, knowing that there had to be something or someone here, as no one could have locked the door and ran out.

Searching around, I saw a man lying down on a makeshift bed in the Fujimi Uniform, a black Haori with a dragon of some sort on the back defining the man. He wore white sneakers as I recognized him as a prominent member of the Sojutsu club, His name was hard to pronounce, what with it being Ryuuga Hirabayashi.

I lightly kicked him with my foot as Deacon and Cody got ready to fight if it was needed, Alice standing behind them, looking through a crate casually.

"Huh? Wha…?" Hirabayashi said, dazed at being woken up randomly, before he hopped onto his feet and into a fighting position, holding a wooden practice Yari.

"Hirabayashi?" I said, a bit fatigued after not sleeping for a while and from intensely focusing on the infected. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _When a song is mentioned, I highly recommend you look it up. Some of the songs are funny, others are good (In my opinion). Cody was made by Smithy55 and edited slightly by me, so props to him for sending the OC, allowing me to edit it and credit to him for making it. Ryuuga was made by tobi-is-an-artist-too, Props to him for sending the OC and making it, lots of credit! Thanks to everyone who supports me as I make this, Another OC Will be introduced next chapter, and I hope you like this slightly different style of writing I adopted by accident._

 _-Panzer_


	9. Chapter 8 - Night-time Encounters

**Survival**

 **CH8 – Night-time Encounters**

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I've been really busy as of late and as such I have been extremely tired, considering I usually write these stories at about 12'o clock at night. I've been thinking of starting up another fic. And ill leave details as to what it might be in the next chapter. On with the story!_

* * *

 **Z-DAY +1 – 09/09/16 – 1:00pm**

We stared at each other intensely as I heard the car alarm shut off, ending the barrage of beeps emitting from it, allowing the horde to disperse in the direction of any horde. Deacon stood to my left and Cody to my right, Alice behind us looking through a green crate.

"Overbeck?" Hirabayashi simply asked, wanting to know if he was talking to the right person. Simply smiling, I held my hand out and said "Yeppers" casually. I respected this man after he stood up for his fellow club members when the daft idiot known as Shido held one of his members back a grade.

I hadn't talked to him much, but when I did it was about different situations and how we would deal with it, as it's extremely interesting for me to see how someone else would react or change in different situations, while obeying to their code (if they have one).

He simply lowered his wooden Yari and shook my hand calmly. "Overbeck, it's good to see that you've made it out of the school. Do you know where any of the Sojutsu club members are?" he asked respectfully, to which I replied "I know of Miyamoto's last location, but that's it. I split from their group while leading a horde away with some Meme Music and Harmonic Rock" to which he nodded.

"Hirabayashi, let me introduce to you my current group! To my left here we have Deacon Maresato, and to my Right we have Cody Izamuri. Behind us searching through that crate is Alice Maresato, Deacon's Daughter" He nodded once again, before looking at all the crates "I haven't searched those crates, only the ones near my sleeping bag. Most of them have camouflage clothing in them, so I just gave up on searching through them"

I gave him an odd look as I thought of what might be in these crates. There's at least 98 Crates still untouched, and this IS a military surplus store, so who knows what we might find. "Do you know what store we are in?" I asked with a devilish grin, knowing he had been sleeping in here for hours, probably having come in last night.

"Err…" he looked around in desperation, hoping to find something to help him out of this little situation "It's a military surplus store. Which means there might be some fairly decent loot in those crates" I said, still smiling at his embarrassment as Deacon smirked and Cody went off to open a crate.

I heard a gasp from behind me and I quickly turned around, only to see Alice wearing an oversized black tactical combat helmet. She looked ridiculous in it! I snickered a bit, but restrained my laugh in fear of attracting the horde located outside.

Taking another helmet out the crate she immediately cried out in protest "Hey! Those are mine!" Deacon lightly laughed as they began talking. Motioning for Hirabayashi to follow me, I took him to the door we opened.

"If you've got a key, can you lock it? I'll close the door window too." I requested before closing the window quickly, it closing with a resounding click. Taking a better look at Hirabayashi, he looked the exact same as when I last saw him in school, Pale skin, Short spiky red hair that's buzzed on the back and sides, Watchful Golden eyes with a 6'4 Toned buff build. He could knock me clean out when it came to Melee combat, although that's what I believed.

He reached into his pocket and brought out the small silver key, using it to lock the door before hastily shoving it back into his pocket. "So, wanna help us search these crates?" I asked politely as I smirked, knowing he would hate breaking open crates for an hour or two

* * *

We sat around our pile of loot, Alice happily digging through the stuff as we watched in mild amusement **"Like a kid in a candy store"** I thought casually as she put on a Beret.

We had found multiple things that would be useful, such as an assortment of Knives, most of them are rare or military grade, NVG's, Bags and such. Our main objective now is to sort out who's carrying what. We had 14 NVG's, 2 Karambit's, Another Butterfly Knife, a Swiss Army Knife, An Old LRPS Scope, 7 Flashlights and 9 Combat Helmets with flashlights on the side. There also was a gas mask that I immediately claimed to be mine.

Also in the pile were 2 Bulletproof Kevlar vests with side holsters for pistols. With me being the only one with a gun I obviously took one, while Cody took the other. The beret had been renamed to _"Comfy Berewhatsit"_ In Alice's exact words. Looking at myself I still had my classic hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, although under my hoodie was the vest, the holster going down to my leg and being attached to it by some straps. The holster was occupied by my P226 and in my left pocket I had the suppressor.

On my head was a black combat-helmet with a flashlight with a pair of NVG's under it, allowing us to see in the dark, even if the gas mask I adorned slightly blocked it. It was decided that Hirabayashi would do the heavy lifting and carry the 9 Combat helmets and the 10 spare NVG's in a Carryall backpack we found.

Cody had a Burgen Multicamo Backpack with the spare knives mentioned inside, all the flashlights and the LRPS Scopes packed inside, the flashlights lying dormant inside it, considering that we didn't need them now since the helmets had lights on them.

"We need to keep moving" Deacon announced to us as I had a thumb war with myself "Agreed" Cody replied before standing up, Deacon following behind as Alice stood up shortly after she realised that we were moving. Me and Hirabayashi stood up as we made our way to the door, Hirabayashi having long since decided to come with us to help his fellow club member.

Hirabayashi, having unlocked the door, stood in the middle of the group, Alice in front of him and Cody behind him, as I went in front of the group, Deacon following behind me as we creeped out of the building and back to the front of the door, encountering no resistance. We had been in that store for a good couple of hours, so it came to no surprise that most of the infected were gone

Alice began holding onto Deacons hand as we walked down the middle of the road back towards the river. We only knew the way to the river because of the amount of noise being generated by those on the bridges.

I heard rapid footsteps to the road on the left as I quickly motioned for the group to get to the wall. We didn't have our flashlights or NVG's on yet, as we needed to conserve their power for when we needed it. We all pressed up against the wall in panic as I peeked around the corner, only to spot someone running towards me.

He stood at 6'1ft tall and had deep black eyes and messy red spikey hair. He has tannish skin and a well-built body, a shirt with some anime character along with blue jeans and blue Nike shoes. It didn't seem as though he had noticed me, what with him being more focused on running. As he came running around the corner I quickly grabbed his mouth and pulled him towards me, stopping him from shouting in surprise

He looked around fearfully and began struggling "Calm down and shut up!" I whispered into his ear as his eyes widening as he realised he wasn't going to become a mere snack today. He calmed down and stopped struggling, which was when I let go of him, hearing a large amount of shuffling and groaning heading towards us.

I motioned for him to follow us as we continued to walk down the road, their groans masking our steps as they simply ignored us. I spotted a house with all its lights on to my right, a concrete wall and iron gate surrounding its entrance allowing for a small defence. All of us except from Hirabayashi were tired, as none of us had slept, with our newest arrival being an unknown.

We opened the gate, walked in and closed it behind us as Deacon desperately began banging on the door, his wrench in hand "Hello? Is anyone in there? We need help, we're starved and dehydrate-" He was cut off by a yell from inside "Go away! Leave us alone!" The muffled voice stated

Deacons face contorted to one of sheer anger as Alice stopped holding his hand and backed up a bit, her Beret being slightly askew on her head. Cody watched with a confused expression at Deacons sudden change of mood as I simply stood there, our new arrival and Hirabayashi watching idly from the gate, chatting to each other.

"How dare you! We have a child – My daughter out here and we need your help! If you don't let us in then we'll let ourselves in!" He snarled as he lightly hit the door with his wrench, intimidation tactics coming in to play.

The door swung open slightly as a knife on a pole pierced Deacons chest, Alice watching in idle horror as we all looked at the man who began apologizing "Sorry… Sorry… Please forgive me, Sorry…" as he tore out the knife, blood splattering across the concrete, the door slamming shut, all of us too shocked to do anything.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry if the chapter's a tad bit short or different from other chapters, I'm extremely tired. I hope that you will enjoy what I could write given my schedule, and a big thanks to ScarletArmory1 for sending his OC For use in the story! (31/01/17: Sorry I've been inactive as of late, I've been coughing like mad and it's hard to write when your coughing to the point where you cant focus on anything but coughing. I'll be fine, just dont expect a chapter a day like i used to)_

 _-Panzer_


	10. Chapter 9 - Escape

**Survival**

 **CH9 – Escape**

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry about the huge delay – I went through surgery and a lot of other crap without much time to write this and my GuP Fic at the same. My GuP is currently my focus so chapters will come out more frequently for that rather than this._

* * *

 **Z-DAY +2 – 10/09/16 – 2:45 PM**

"..."

None of us had expected this, and all of us were in shock. They just stabbed Deacon in his left lung, and we don't have the equipment or training to deal with that.

Deacon fell to the floor and pushed himself up against the wall, putting pressure on the wound in a feeble attempt to halt the bleeding

I was the first one to snap out of the trance of shock we had all entered, with our guest, who I still don't know the name of following soon after, Hirabayashi following in suite and looking for escape routes

Cody however…

He simply stood there, all emotion removed seemingly temporarily as he stared at the window intensely, at which point he took slow steps towards it, his left eye twitching a little.

Deacon coughed up blood violently as Alice stood there and trembled, tears pouring out of her eyes

"Daddy?" She asked feebly as she sniffed to resist the urge to cry

"Daddy's OK. I'm alright" Deacon said, attempting to cheer up Alice

I crouch down next to Deacon as tears began pouring out of Alice's eyes silently "You do know what's going to happen, right?" I ask Deacon as he coughs up more blood and a solitary tear drips down under my gas mask

The sound of smashing glass gained my full attention for a moment as I watched Cody jump through the newly-shattered window and walked up to the man who stabbed Deacon, who was trembling in the corner.

I looked away as I heard fighting, shattering glass and splintering wood, Cody calmly tearing the place up in rage, the screams of the occupants echoing in the night, causing the nearby infected to rush to the gate

"I know what's going to happen ***violent coughing*** , so I want you to stop me from turning and take care of Alice" He said, clearly struggling to even speak

"It'll be done…" I sigh, knowing what would have to be done

I stood up and pulled out my P226 amongst the surrounding chaos and aimed at his head, Alice muttering 'no' hopelessly as she held on to his arm while sobbing

Deacon, with what strength he had left, looked towards Alice "Alice… Go with them, and please… look away" he muttered before halting all bodily functions.

Deacon was dead, and it was my duty to fulfil his dying wish

 ***BANG***

The now-familiar sound of the un-supressed P226 Echoed through the night, attracting more attention to us as Alice began bawling her eyes out, unable to contain her emotions any longer.

I heard glass be crushed by a foot as I turned around to face the house

Cody stood there, breathing in and out in what seemed to be an attempt at calming himself down – His armour was slightly damaged and his face was bruised a bit, his arms cut up too from the recent slaughter.

The sounds of the undead overtook any other sounds we had been making as the lightly reinforced gate struggled against the mass of undead.

I holstered the P226 "Hirabayashi!" I called, knowing that to preserve the memory of Deacon, we would have to escape

He ran up to me "What do you need?" He asks, fixating a sympathetic stare on Alice

"Pick up Alice and climb up on the wall, Ill follow in suite after everyone else gets up there" I told him, to which he nodded and picked up Alice, causing her to struggle as he slung her over his shoulder

I looked towards the remaining two, who had probably overheard the conversation "Well go then! Get up on the bloody wall!" I scowled, slightly emotional from the death.

They climbed up on the wall with me assisting them up as the gate broke, Infected pouring in. I looked up to them and held up my hands, signalling for them to pull me up.

Our guest and Cody knelt and attempted to reach my hands, missing by only a few centi-metres, at which point I jumped and they held onto my hands, pulling me up as zombies crowded around the walls.

Hirabayashi looked to me and silently signalled for us to follow. We followed him along the wall for a while, with only a few infected individuals following us.

We eventually stopped opposite of what seemed to be a recently-abandoned luxury apartment complex, with fresh tire-marks located at a parking spot. All the infected had since lost interest as automatic fire echoed from the bridge.

"It's not wise to enter a place someone just left – they might come back" Hirabayashi said as I nodded in agreement and looked towards our guest

"I never got your name… What is it?" I asked curiously, attempting to take my mind off the previous situation like Hirabayashi did

Alice quietly sobbed as our guest began speaking "Kai Musume. It's a shame we couldn't meet under better circumstances…" He said sadly, to which I lightly nodded

Cody was shaking from the bleeding and from seemingly realizing what he had just done, an expression of sadness stuck to his face "Let's keep moving" he sighed as we moved away from the complex.

* * *

We had long since jumped off the wall and continued foot, and now we stood in-front of a metro station entrance, and if the Metro tunnels haven't collapsed, then we can easily access the other side of the river, where I had planned to meet Takashi on the bus.

I stared at the bold sign on the entrance and thought of the problems that come with a large group, such as food and water distribution and consumption along with ammo and guard duties among other things.

I sighed inwardly and shook my head " **I need to stop thinking so hard…** " I thought

Kai was the first to enter the Metro, carefully stepping down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom he looked at us "Don't speak and watch where you tread, the sound will echo like crazy down here, and I doubt there's going to be any trains to muffle our steps"

Upon telling us this, we joined him at the bottom of the stairs and slowly moved towards a map, where we could find the line to the other side of the river, Infected slowly scraping their feet across the floor aimlessly.

"I hate trains" I whispered, gaining a death-glare from Kai, who would rather not die underground

I stared at the map intensely, looking at the 3 Lines that connected to this station – A green line, a blue line and a red line. Each of them lead to the other side of the river, just some further in-land than others.

As we studied the map, the ground below us seemed to lightly shake as a familiar rumbling sound slowly came into hearing distance.

The sound of the train coming attracted the surrounding infected towards the red line's station.

I looked towards Cody and the others "The red line can get us to the other side of the river quicker than all the others, although the infected may cause a problem" I whispered

Kai sighed, and then smiled "The quicker we can get out of this underground death-trap, the better" He said as Hirabayashi lightly nodded in agreement

"Let's move then" I said as we walked normally to the red line's station, the sound of the train getting louder and louder.

Upon reaching the station, all of the Infected close to it had fell on the rails as a Bright orange light helped to illuminate the station.

By now it was clear the train wasn't going to stop, and that the Light wasn't the trains original lights, oh no it was something far worse, something that would forever be imprinted in my mind whether I like it or not.

The train sped past on fire, bodies hanging out of the windows as far as they could as a man jumped off the burning train on fire, screaming loudly as he met his demise.

Alice had since woken up and was continuing to cry as we were shocked once more by the world we now live in.

Said train was now gone out of sight, and we needed to move before it looped around on the line and hit us while we navigated the tunnel.

The tunnel itself has small lights on its walls, illuminating it so we didn't have to use our lights.

"Let's move" I said, snapping them out of it as we heard the ever-increasing sound of Infected close on us.

I jumped onto the tracks, with the others following suite as I proceeded to run at full speed to the next station, as I refuse to die being hit by a train underground!

Stealth was out of the window in the tunnels, as if we took too much time, the train would hit us full on.

Alice's sobbing was muffled by our echoing steps as we went full speed ahead to the next station.

* * *

We had managed to reach the station with a few infected slowly following behind us as the familiar sound of the 'full-speed burning train of death' as I had named it rushing down the line, squashing all the tailing infected with ease

Cody collapsed onto the station floor once the train had finished its pass, passing out from blood loss. He hadn't mentioned anything about pain or blood loss during the run, so we didn't think anything of the cuts he gained from… earlier

"Sh-"I stopped myself from swearing, realising that Alice was in our group "Dammit" I said loudly

We didn't have the supplies to deal with this level of bleeding, and we don't have the time to wait around for help which won't come, not to mention the fact that we are all fatigued from a lack of both sleep, food and water

"Hey boss! Did you hear that?!" I heard echo through the station we found ourselves in

Whoever the 'boss' figure was, he didn't even try to keep his voice down " **ENEMY SALTY TEARS DETECTED! FIND THOSE FUCKERS AND TAKE THEIR SHIT! IF THEY DON'T HAVE SOME FOOD I'LL BE EATING ONE OF YOU MONGRELS, SO HOPE TO WHATEVER'S LEFT THAT THEY HAVE SOMETHING!** "

My eyes widened as Hirabayashi put Alice down and prepared himself for battle, while I put the suppressor on my now ready pistol, with Kai preparing to falcon-punch some people should it be needed.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder as we prepared for the worst and hoped for the best, although I think we all knew that the best was likely not to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry if this chapter was… odd or different from the usual chapters I would make for this fic. All feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and a quick heads-up on the fact that i will be going through previous chapters and fixing mistakes before continuing._


	11. Chapter 10 - Assault

**Survival**

 **CH10 – Assault**

* * *

 **Z-DAY +2 – 10/09/16 – 4:19 PM**

Soon enough a trio of men and one woman rounded a nearby corner, each with a crazed look in their eye and no real armour, unless if you count some pieces of furniture strapped to you as armour that is.

One of the men wielded a shotgun, while another had a police-issue revolver in his seemingly shaky hand, with the final guy holding what seemed to be a baseball bat with a nail through it.

The woman was just as crazy as the others from the looks of it, with a knife as a weapon and what I assume to be a police-issue bullet-proof vest. They all seemed to be wearing a similar uniform, so I can only assume that they all worked at the same place.

Soon enough, another two men came around the corner clad in similar gear, one wielding a broken bottle covered in blood with the other holding a brick.

Nothing more, just a brick.

"Well then! I think it's time you give us your shit!" Said the brick wielding idiot as we stood against each other, their gun wielding compadres waiting for a single reason to pull the trigger and end one of our lives

Although I don't want to kill a real person, it's needed and its something I'll have to live with. My gun's been pointing at them since they ran in anyway.

I looked to my right and saw the heavily fatigued Hirabayashi, Alice and Cody laying nearby. I turned my head to the left and saw Kai ready for a fight, refusing to back down.

"Well then?" He said with a devilish grin

I redirected my aim to the deadliest of them, the shotgun wielding nonce.

Delicately, I ensured I was aiming at his head and then noted the position of the revolver wielding dude, and with a pull of the trigger, their most dangerous member was silently dispatched

" **GIT THAT MOTHAFUCKA!** " the brick wielder said loudly in an odd accent, and on the orders of their boss all of them rushed forwards, with the revolver dude blindly firing in my general direction, missing all but one of his shots, which ricocheted off my helmet

Hirabayashi quickly disarmed the bat-wielder with his wooden Yari before proceeding to punch the man in the face, knocking him clean out, making his bloodied bat drop to the floor

"Boy I love helmets!" I said, adrenaline pumping through me, halting any thoughts on what I just did to that shotgun dude.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed to the floor as I watched the fighting idly, my gun falling nearby causing me to regain some of my senses and immediately struggle against whoever was attacking me.

I looked at him in the eyes, then I looked at his weapon- a broken bottle. He hadn't restrained my legs and I was using my full strength to stop him from stabbing me in the face.

"I'd… *grunt* rather not get shanked today" I told him as I quickly moved my knee to his unprotected crotch, causing him to fall back and hold his private parts

Using the opening to my advantage, I backed up with my feet and grabbed my gun, taking aim at the writhing form of my opponent

Another thing I can add onto the list of things I hate from experience is executions, as I shot him directly in his head, causing blood to spill across the concrete.

I stood up shakily as realisation began to kick in. I looked directly at the idle boss who seemed to be amused by the entire situation. I then proceeded to look behind him and frown as the sounds of battle overtook the sound of the lone infected heading to eat the boss figure

"Bad way to go…" I muttered as Kai pushed the woman down onto the tracks as the train came around once more, his eyes widening in shock as he realised what the hell he just did.

With no one left to fight other than the revolver wielding guy who was still struggling to reload the small revolver and the boss who was about to be eaten alive, I looked to Alice to ensure that she wasn't watching this, only to find her crying her eyes out facing the wall.

If this didn't end soon and if we couldn't get to the surface quickly, this entire place will be swarming with infected, as such I took the initiative by taking aim on the revolver-guy

 _*click*_

" **What?** " I thought

I tried pulling the trigger more _*click**click**click*_

The magazine still had rounds in it, so I can only assume it was jammed

As I found out it was jammed, the screams of the boss halted all our actions as he was pulled to the floor and eaten by that hungry infected, his only alive or not unconscious member standing in shock.

We watched in horror as the 'boss' screamed to the lord above and flailed his arms in pain, failing to do anything to stop the infected.

Soon enough the screams stopped as all that was heard was silent sobbing, the distant sounds of the train and the ever more present sound of the infected.

I simply looked towards the final guy "Jesus chri- "I began, only to be interrupted by him aiming the gun at his own head and pulling the trigger, ending his existence in an instant, making me jump back in shock, the others having a similar reaction.

Now wasn't the time or place to collapse or think about what we just did. If we did that then we will be as good as dead. I sighed inwardly "Let's move, and quickly before the infected do the same thing they did to that guy there" I pointed towards the 'boss'" to us"

Hirabayashi seemed to be on his last legs, and Kai seemed to be in a similar, highly distressed state. Cody was unconscious for the entire battle, so he didn't have to deal with it, and Alice didn't dare look.

Hirabayashi picked up Alice while Kai went full on 'damsel in distress' pickup for Cody. We were ready to move, although I felt the need to pick up both the Shotgun and its ammo and the Revolver with its complimenting ammo.

"I'm too young for this shit…" I muttered sadly as Hirabayashi nodded meagrely in agreement.

Holstering the P226, I held the double-barrel shotgun in my hands and put the Revolver in my bag, ammo being stuffed randomly into my pockets

We moved slowly past the infected and rounded the corner, coming face to face with a pile of bodies, probably made by the group of 'bandits' we just slaughtered…

" **Great, now I'm thinking about it at a bad time…** " I thought to myself with a frown

We silently walked past the bodies and a few entering infected, and as I found myself without much to do I inspected the weapon in my hands, keeping a close eye on where I'm going while doing so.

I found something peculiar on the weapon, more specifically an engraving – more of a name than anything else, and quite an amusing one at that

On the left barrel, ' **RONSONS ROOTY-TOOTY-POINT-AND-SHOOTY** ' was engraved in bold on the side, leaving me with more than a few questions and a slight smirk on my face.

When we reached, and went up the stairs to the surface, we ended up facing a small gas station with minimal amounts of infected littered around and a Civilian grade MTVR. The only reason I know it's called an MTVR and that it's an MTVR is because I've played a lot of ArmA 2

"Gas stations are bound to have some form of First aid supplies…" Kai muttered to himself as I slowly walked towards the station

"Looks like we have no choice as always" I responded

"Let's hope we can also find some keys for that truck while we're in there" Hirabayashi included as we began our slow move forward. If we don't fix Cody up soon, or at least halt the bleeding, then he's done for.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _And another one. As per usual, criticism and feedback is welcomed and appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was ridiculously short in my opinion._


	12. Chapter 11 - Knock-Knock

**Survival**

 **CH11 – Knock-Knock**

* * *

" _After nine years in development, hopefully it would have been worth the wait" – Gabe Newell_

* * *

 **Z-DAY +2 – 10/09/16 – 6:24 PM**

Slowly but surely, I moved closer to the gas station, Hirabayashi and Kai still recovering from the previous battle silently in a nearby bus shelter. I quietly approached the door, only to jump back as it opened automatically.

I peeked my head through the door to see the lights flickering slightly, blood staining the isles and walls, and a lone infected stumbling around lazing, a hatchet stuck in its head.

Holstering the 'Rooty Tooty' and pulling out my P226, I slowly took a step inside the seemingly abandoned building – Most of the shelves were cleared save for a few blood-stained packages and severed body parts.

A male body was hunched over the counter, a large kitchen knife implanted in the back of his head, his lifeless jaw hanging open to show the world rotten, blood soaked teeth.

I stealthily moved further into the store, checking for any more infected – There weren't any. A body laid in full camouflage clothing next to the nearly-dead infected, the corpse missing a left arm and having a huge claw mark down his right leg.

The sole infected in question moaned silently, tripping forward slightly and turning its back to me.

Taking the initiative, I rushed forward as stealthily as possible, grabbed the hatchet before firmly putting it back in its skull. The body fell to the floor on the legs of the camo-corpse. While there was nothing on the shelves, a keyring with a large set of keys lay next to the corpses outstretched right hand.

Yanking the hatchet out of the infected skull, I crouched down next to the corpse – There was no damage to its head, which meant…

Out of nowhere the one armed corpse launched its free arm towards me and went to scratch me. Having missed, as I jumped back as it started moving, it moaned very loudly as its fingers scraped against the floor, its jaws idly opening and closing in a biting pattern as it attempted to free its legs

It never got to be free, because it got a hatchet buried in its face.

I heard the automatic doors open and spotted a group of three infected shuffling in towards my current position – I needed to be quick, and stealth wasn't going to cut it this time considering the state of Cody

I stood up after having pocketed the keys and sprinted over to the counter, my footsteps echoing around the shop, and just at the bottom of the counter sat a small, white and red box with a red cross over it. I holstered my P226 and held the hatchet firmly in my Right hand, the Medical Box in my left.

Sliding over the counter and kicking one of the infected back, I gave my hatchet another temporary home inside another infected skull, before promptly evicting it and repeating the cycle for the other two infected.

I ran out as silently as possible towards the MTVR, only to see a large group of the infected heading towards the store I was just occupying. I looked down at the hatchet in my hand, before throwing it at a parked car on the other side of the gas station.

The alarm from the car blared loudly, and the dumb infected shambled towards it, completely forgetting about the Store altogether.

I looked across the road from the gas station towards the bus stop, spotting the group still sitting there silently, a few, brand new infected corpses lying around. I pulled the keys out of my pocket quickly and began testing each of them, until one of them finally fit in the door.

Looking towards the group, I made a hand gesture for them to come over, which they did quickly, with Cody still being carried by Hirabayashi "Come on, get in the back!" I whisper-yelled to them and pointed to the tarp-covered back of the truck

They climbed in one-by-one, not uttering a word. When they had all loaded into the back, I tossed the medical box in behind them and sprinted to the front, swung open the driver's door, hopped in and started the beast of a truck.

Unfortunately, the little fuel gage was ticking dangerously low, but everything else with the truck was fine – As the car alarm finally turned off and the infected began inching towards the truck, I used what little car-driving knowledge I had to try and drive the truck.

I shot off forward and away from the coast, going up a light slope towards a house that had all its lights on at the top of the hill. While it was in our best interest to get up there before it becomes pitch-black outside, we wouldn't be able to make it there with the amount of fuel we had.

As we passed building after building, I noticed something very unnerving – there was a severe lack of infected, vehicles and bodies which could mean several things. As we approached a T-Junction on a relatively flat surface, I pulled the truck to a halt and turned off the near-empty engine, hopping out.

"You lot still in the back?" I ask them loudly

I was responded by a loud groan of discomfort, probably from my terrible handling of anything that isn't a motorbike "We're fine, although your driving is terrible" I heard Hirabayashi murmur as he hopped out of the back and walked towards where I stood

"Did you patch up Cody?" I asked, looking behind him towards the truck where I saw Kai keeping watch on the surroundings

"He's not bleeding anymore, and I took care of all of the major cuts and many of the minor cuts, so he should be good" Hirabayashi responded, idly surveying the area with a great deal of interest

"Interesting…" he muttered, looking down the clear, silent streets that were slowly being shrouded by darkness

Kai walked over to where we stood as a dazed Alice followed behind "So, what's the plan?"

I looked up to the sky "It's getting dark, and fast. We won't have enough fuel to push up anywhere, so I say we fortify one of these buildings and plan what we're going to do tomorrow"

"Good idea" I heard Cody mutter

"Than- Wait, you're up already?" I asked in surprise as a weak Cody slowly climbed out of the truck, leaning on it slightly once he was fully out

"You should rest" Hirabayashi ordered him disapprovingly, to which Cody simply gave him a dismissive wave

"I'll be fine" He grunted, before standing tall with a slight smile

"I agree with Hirabayashi, but we need to move you into the house we're going to fortify anyways, so you can stay up for now…" I said with a deep frown

Kai walked towards one of the houses on the corners of the T-Junction, the door already swinging open slightly as light shone out of it.

I jogged towards him before he made it to the house and put a firm hand on his shoulder "We cant just send one guy in to deal with an entire building that might be full of infected for all we know" I told him

He pushed my hand off his shoulder before smirking slightly, walking forward "Then you're moving into the building with me!"

I sighed before pulling out my trusty P226, following behind him as he opened the door, knife at the ready.

Although there was literally no one inside – All the lights were on and most of the cabinets had already been opened. I checked all four rooms inside-out with the help of Kai and yet there was no one here, and all supplies like food or bottled water or any form of weapon asides from a single hammer that was under a bed was missing.

I motioned towards the trio that waited idly outside to come in, to which they did with slight delay thanks to Cody. Once I had made sure everyone was in, I shut the door and shoved a heavy cabinet in front of it with the assistance of Kai and Hirabayashi

I clapped my hands and turned towards the group that looked around the insides of the one-story building hesitantly "I think it's best for all of us to be in one room to avoid the possibility of one of the rooms being compromised without someone on watch in this room knowing"

Hirabayashi sighed deeply, muttering something under his breath as he went towards one of the bedrooms to presumably take the mattress, only to be seen coming out with a mattress and putting it on the floor, before going into the other bedroom and bringing out another mattress, both with their covers. When he was back, I promptly shoved a table in front of the two doors that were close to each other

"The only other room is the bathroom, which I made sure to check thoroughly to avoid terrifying jump-scares while taking a sh-* **cough** * poo" I told them, to which Alice giggled slightly

I Looked towards where the two mattresses laid on the floor "Cody and Alice should take priority in bed usage. The floors got a carpet, so while sleeping may be uncomfortable, it won't be like sleeping on solid wood or hard rock. Also, there's a sofa."

"That sounds fair. I volunteer to take first watch" Hirabayashi spoke to the group, sitting down on a once-vacant chair

As what could be considered a response, Cody promptly flopped on one of the mattresses, flinching slightly as he remembered that he had these things called 'wounds' on landing. Alice did something similar, minus the wounds part

"I'll take next watch" Kai muttered, sitting down on the Sofa and yawning loudly

I huffed loudly "I'll take watch after then. The time, according to the clock on the wall, is 8:02. 4 Hour shifts sound okay to you two?"

Kai nodded slightly, eyes closed while Hirabayashi simply put a thumb up. To that, I found a spot on the floor, sat down with my back to the wall and began to doze off into a restless sleep

* * *

 _A/N: I know that I'm probably going to keep saying this, but sorry for the delay and if this chapter seems rushed. I've been much more invested in my other stories and revising as of late. I still have a basic plot for this story set out that needs OC's, so the whole SYOC Aspect of this story is_ _ **still open**_ _. On another note, please leave a review as it always helps, and ask questions through PM so it doesn't clog up the entire Review section_

 _Danke schön_


End file.
